Lycée Saint Ener
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: Un lycée remplit de Pirate et de Marine ? C'est impossible me dites vous ? Mais c'est le cas a l'école Saint Ener a Lelli ! (EN COURS DE CORRECTION)
1. Rentrée

**Hey les gens ! One piece ne m'appartiens pas ! Et aussi j'voulais un peu faire une school fic pour déconner un peu parce que souvent j'imagine quelques situations que je vie avec des amies avec a la place des perso d'OP voila voila**

* * *

 **Ligne de Bus n°90 - 8h04**

il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci sur cette ligne. Il y avait trois ou quatre personnes adulte, assise avec leurs bagages a côté d'eux. Il y avait également un Lycéen dans ce bus. C'était Gyn, il fermait un peu les yeux pour se reposer. Il n'avait presque pas dormi durant la nuit, s'étant couché a des heures assez tardives durant deux mois, c'était assez dur de reprendre les cours

"Niji Mairie "

Suite à cette annonce, Gyn entendit les portes s'ouvrir et quelqu'un qui passait sa carte de bus. Vu le nom de l'arrêt et l'heure, cela devait être Sonoko. Gun ouvrir les yeux, vit une masse bleue glace s'approcher puis s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin toi "

"Après toute ces années qu'on a passé ensemble tu le savais pas Sonoko?" Répondit Gyn en souriant

Petit a petit le visage de Sonoko devenu de moins en moins floue. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux rouge et avec un grand sourire. Gyn et Sonoko se connaissaient depuis six ans maintenant, ils s'étaient connus au collège, après ils sont rentré dans le même lycée, la ou ils ont redoublé leurs première année en temps que Lycéens. Avant de se connaître, ils avaient déjà doubler une classe en primaire.

"On sera avec des petits jeunes tous de 2000" Dit Sonoko en rigolant

"J'ai une question, tu as peur qu'une fille prenne ta place ? Que quelqu'un d'autre devienne ma meilleure amie?" Demanda Ironiquement Gyn

"Je suis tellement parfaite qu'il est dur de trouver mieux que moi !"

Sonoko rigolait. Elle connaissait très bien le jeune homme, elle savait que Gyn n'allait pas la remplacer comme ça. Du moins sans raisons ou au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils s'avouaient presque tout, donc elle fessait confiance à Gyn pour lui dire si quelque chose n'allait pas

"Drake est bien rentrer?"

"Yep' ! Il s'est bien éclaté au Japon !" Avoua Sonoko "Mais Stanislas et Alionna ont eu des problèmes avec Keishi cet été"

Stanilas et Alionna étaient les deux parents adoptifs de Sonoko et Drake. Ils les avaient adoptés un peu après la mort de Barrels et de leur mère. Et Keishi était leur frère adoptif, le seul à être leur fils biologique.

"Fin bon, ça va se régler maintenant." Dit Sonoko "Et on a tous foiré nos années !"

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Gyn"Toujours L3 pour Keishi, Drake a pas eu sa L2 il a préféré reprendre un truc en L1 et moi j'ai doublé ma seconde"

Sonoko fit un petit rire nerveux. Gyn Savait bien que Keishi avait doubler également sa seconde et que Sonoko avait peur de se raté une année de plus. Gyn voulait quelle pense a autre chose

"Ah, enfaîte, tiens, cadeau"

Gyn prit quelque chose dans sont sac, en sorti une bague assez grosse et il y avait juste une pierre Jaune dessus. Sonoko la regarda et répondit;

"tu veux déjà qu'on soit marier à notre âge?" Demanda Sonoko en rigolant

"C'pas légal, on se fiance en premier puis après on se marie" Répondit-il sur le même ton

"Merci Gyn !"

Sonoko prit la bague, embrassa la joue de Gyn. La jeune fille la mit directement à sa main gauche.

"Berehdiaf"

"Hein ? On est déjà a Lelli ?" Demanda Sonoko "J'l'ai est pas vu passer les trente minutes ! "

"Avec moi tu ne vois pas le temps passer !" Dit Gyn

"Oui si tu veux !"

Sonoko rigolait un peu.

 **8h45 - Lycée St Ener**

Gyn et Sonoko attendaient avec d'autres élèves devant la porte du lycée, ils parlaient un peu entre eux. Hina, une surveillante du Lycée ouvrit la porte.

"Bonjour madame !" Dirent Gyn et Sonoko ensemble

"... Vous êtes toujours la vous deux?" Demanda la femme aux cheveux roses

"oui... On a dit à m'seus Koby qu'on avait redoublé" Dit Gyn"

merci de l'accueille madame!" Dit Sonoko

"Bon, vous allez en 730 Les mômes!" Hurla Hina

Tout le monde se regardèrent et entrèrent un par un dans le Lycée Pour aller au dernier étage pour allez dans la salle. Sonoko vit cinq personnes et leur fit signe de garder des places pour elle et Gyn. C'était Ace, Sanji, Hawkins, Kidd et Killer. Ils mirent deux sacs sur des chaises pour éviter que quelqu'un prennent leurs places. Une fois que les deux arrivèrent, ils retirèrent les sacs des chaises pour s'asseoir

"Lu!" Dit Sonoko en se mettant à côté

"Vous êtes toujours collé vous deux !" Dit Ace

"Et toi tu n'as toujours pas recyclée tes remarques" Dit Gyn

"Alors, encore un an où on va se supporter nous sept ?" Demanda Sanji

"Yep', mais on va être normalement dans la même classe nan ? On a demandé a LeRoux si on pouvait être dans la même classe" Dit Sonoko

"Les cartes on dit qu'on était dans la même classe." Déclara Hawkins

"On va avoir presque les même prof que l'année passée..." Dit Kidd "j'espère pas que c'est Caesar en Prof de sciences phy parce qu'il arrivait pas a me blairer"

"On verra bien, sinon c'est soit Vegapunk ou deux autres que je ne connais pas" Répondit Killer

Petit a petit, la salle se remplit, avec des professeurs et Akainu arriva avec un micro en main. Ace regarda l'homme.

"Que la dictature commence" murmura le jeune brun

"Sengoku était cool putain" Répondit Killer en chuchotant lui aussi

"Mais il n'est pas vraiment parti si ?" demanda Sonoko

"Bah... Disons que Sengoku et Akainu se disputent la place" Avoua Gyn

"Vois pas l'intérêt qu'on peut avoir pour saint Ener. On est un petit Lycée" Dit kidd

"Alors, les gamins" Commença Akainu en rapprochant le micro de sa bouche "Vous êtes tous au courant de la situation bizarre pour la direction?"

A la vu des visages Incompréhensifs de la plupart des élèves et d'une vingtaine de petites réponses positives Akainu soupira.

"En gros, toutes les deux semaines attendez vous à un nouveau directeur. Sengoku et moi- même nous nous entendons plus sur comment gérer le Lycée..." Il marqua une petite pause "Sinon, vous êtes au Lycée maintenant, tout le tralala. Vous n'êtes plus des collégiens, c'est une année très importante la seconde. BON ! Je vous présente les profs principaux"

Ceasar, Shanks, shaky, Kalifa, rayleigh se levèrent, Ao Kiji était le seul à rester assit.

"Bon, Caesar est prof de physiques chimies et prof principal de la Seconde 2, Shaky prof de Français et professeur principale en Seconde 1, Rayleigh professeur de sport et professeur principal en Seconde 3, Kalifa est professeur d'histoire géographie et professeur principale en Seconde 4, Ao Kiji est professeur d'Svt et professeur principale en Seconde 5a et Shanks professeur d'anglais..."

"OUAIIIIS ! 2ND5B !" Hurlèrent des voix

Akainu regarda le premier rang. Il y avait Ace et Sonoko qui avaient levé les bras en hurlant cela. Il y avait également des autres doublant qui l'avait fait. Akainu ne savait réellement pas quoi répondre

"J'ai toujours mon fan-Club à ce que je vois ! " Dit Shanks en rigolant

"Et ça va faire une autre année que tu les supportes..." Répondit Shaky avec un sourire

"Tu sais, je t'en ai refilé 2-3 de l'année passée !" Répondit Shanks "ce n'est pas moi qui dois me prendre tous les doublants non plus!"

Après cette intervention, Akainu fit l'appelle des classe. C'est ainsi qu'Ace, Sonoko, Gyn, Killer, Kidd, Hawkins et Sanji furent pour la seconde fois des secondes 5B


	2. 2nd 5b

**note** : Il y a plusieurs personnes qui m'avaient demander par le passer ; " **pourquoi tu fais des classe de 2nd avec 25 élèves ? Parce que les classe de 2nd normalement c'est plus d'une trentaine de personne** " Je fais ça parce que dans mes deux classes de 2nd on était 25 ^^ et aussi une classe de 30 personnes dans une fic c'est dur a géré

* * *

 **9h00 - Salle 720**

Tous les élèves de la secondes 5b étaient dans le fond de la salle, en attendant que Shanks les places

"Bon je pense que ça sera que provisoire ce plan de classe, mais vous voyez le temps que les professeurs retiennent votre nom, ça sera mieux"

Shanks prit un papier et le regarda

"Premier rang, Basil Hawkins et Nona, devant le bureau Gyn et Eustass Kidd, Killer et Cavendish, au deuxième rang Vivi Nefectari et Caimie, A côté Roronoa Zoro et Bellamy, Monkey D. Luffy et Sabo, au troisième rang, Nami et Mule, Lily et Eddy, Harmonia Sonoko et Koala , Usopp et Marco. Au quatrième Rang, Pell et Kohza, Law et Portgas D. Ace. Et Sanji vinstock"

Tout le monde c'était assit dès qu'ils avaient entendu leur nom. Tout le monde était présent. Shanks regarda un peu tout le monde.

"Bienvenue encore une Fois au Lycée St Ener. Vous êtes ici pour trois ans NORMALEMENT" Shanks avait insister pour rigoler sur le dernier mot

"On ne se sentpas viser monsieur !" Dit Ace

"Je ne visais personne, tu sais" Shanks reprit une voix assez sérieuse "Vous êtes pour la pluspart nouveau dans ce Lycée, bien que j'en connaisse du collège. Cette année est importante pour votre choix d'orientation. On en reparlera dès que vous êtes un peu plus habituer au rythme du Lycée. Je vous donne votre carnet maintenant, le règlement doit être signé pour demain."

Shanks fit passer des carnets bleus clair et les redoublant le regardèrent un peu bizarrement

"Monsieus il n'était pas vert l'année passée ?" Demanda Sonoko

"Si, mais on la changé, certains élèves ont abusé l'année passée, donc il y a des mots pour les oublies de matériels, des mots pour le comportement" Avoua Shanks

"C'est comme au collège quoi" Dit Killer

Shanks continua les banalités de début d'année en fessant passer les feuilles importantes à donner aux tuteurs ou aux parents. Il expliquait également qu'ils avaient un peu changé l'organisation de l'école depuis la dispute entre Akainu et Sengoku"J'ai une question qui n'a rien a voir monsieur, pourquoi Sengoku vire pas Akainu ? Ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait employé de base nan ?" Demanda Kidd"Personne n'y comprend rien à cette histoire, ça reste entre les deux" Dit Shanks "Bon alors, les profs..."

Shanks fouilla dans ses feuilles encore une fois. Il regarda le papier

"En anglais, vous m'avez_moi, en français vous avez Shakuyaku, mais tout le monde l'appelle Shakky, en maths vous avez Ben Beckman, Histoire géographie Nico Robin, En SVT vous avez AoKiji, en sport Silver rayleigh, En allemand c'est Don Krieg, En espagnol c'est soit dofflamingo ou Rossinante, en SES Von auger, shirley en italien et En sciences physique Vegapunk"

"Mais Vegapunk a pas été viré parce qu'il avait causé un incendie L'année passée? Au collège" Demanda Vivi"J'en sais franchement rien, je pige même plus qui est là ou qui n'est pas là" Avoua Shanks "BON l'emploi du temps. Le lundi de 8h à 8h 55 C'est italien, 8h 55 a 9h 50 C'est anglais, de 10h 05 à 11h 55 c'est en semaine a l'enseignement d'exploration ou en semaine B Perm', vous quitter a 11h55 les cours pour manger puis vous reprenez par svt à 12h 30 pendant une heure et demie. De 13h 55 à 14h 05 vous avez Maths, de 14h 05 à 15h 55 vous avez français"

Il continua pour les autres jours de la semaine.

"Je vous parlerai demain de la classe a projet. Vous pouvez y aller !" Dit Shanks

"NONAAAAAAA COUCOU!" Hurla Sonoko"Coucou Nokooooooooo" Répondit

Nona est une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus. Sonoko et elles s'étaient connue a la porte ouverte de St ener, depuis ce jour elles se parlaient beaucoup. Tout le monde regarda bizarrement Sonoko. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus devenu un peu rouge

"Bah quoi?! Je l'ai pas vu avant ! Et je n'ai pas pu lui dire bonjour "

"Je vous présente les doublant hein..." Dit Shanks avec un grand sourire "des tarés"

"Comme vous l'êtes aussi monsieur, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a choisi en tant que prof principal" Répondit Sonoko avec un grand sourire

"Et surtout pour être dans la même classe que Gyn" Dit Sanji"Parce qu'on est amis c'est tout !"

"Juste ami?" Dit Nona avec un sourire

"Ouiiii"

Nona savait bien que Sonoko aimait bien Gyn, plus qu'un simple ami, mais, Nona c'était dit qu'elle ne devait pas dire ça devant tout le monde. Surtout qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit clairement. Tout le monde parti il ne restait plus qu'Ace, Koala, Sonoko, Gyn et Nona. Koala se rapprocha de Nona, elles étaient dans la même classe l'année passer.

"Dites on bouffe demain midi ensemble?" Demanda Sonoko

"Veux bien" Dit Ace

"Idem, tu sais ou bouffer Sonoko?" Demanda Nona

"Yep', il y a un petit truc à côté du Lycée, on y allait avec Gyn l'année passée" Dit Sonoko

"le honey et pie" Dit Gyn

"Je peux venir?" Demanda Koala

"Bien sûr!"

Les derniers élèves dans la salle partirent Du lycée.

"Dites, vous rentrez chez vous la ?" Demanda Nona

"Ouais, Stan et Aliona veulent que je les aide pour ranger la maison" Dit Sonoko

"Je dois chercher ma soeur a Son collège" Dit Gyn

"Vous habitez ou enfaîte?" Questionna Koala

"A Senimoc moi" Dit Gyn

"A Niji" Répondit Sonoko

"C'est où ça ?" Demanda Koala

"Laisse tomber c'est deux bled paumer" Répondit en rigolant Ace

"Désolée de ne pas Habiter a Sevif comme toi et Nona" Dit Sonoko en rigolant

"Vous prenez votre bus ou ?" Demanda Koala

"A république Beaux-Arts, il y a que là ou passe la L90"

Après quelques minutes de discutions, petit a petit Ace, Koala et Nona partirent, laissant Gyn et Sonoko seuls.

"Allez on va au bus"

Gyn et Sonoko commencèrent à marcher vers leurs arrêt de bus. Ils avaient une grande rue a traverser seulement pour rejoindre leur arrêt de bus.

"Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dure de parler à des gens" Dit Gyn

"Je n'avais pas peur tu sais !" Avoua Sonoko "j'avais moins peur que l'année passée"

"Ah ? Pourquoi?" Demanda Gyn

"Parce je savais que tu était avec moi, je ne savais pas l'année passée si tu allais à Saint Ener ou Nan"


	3. Vergo le CPE

**Niji - 18h**

Sonoko était dans sa chambre, étant quelqu'un d'assez peu organiser, Sonoko en avait profité de n'avoir presque rien à faire pour ranger sa chambre. Le téléphone de Sonoko Sonna. La jeune fille regarda qui pouvait l'appeler : c'était nona. Sonoko répondit.

"allo Nona?"

"Reuh Noko! tout va bien ?" Demanda Nona"Yep', ça va et toi ?" Répondit Sonoko"Ouais ça va ! Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle ?" Questionna NonaSonoko sourit un peu, elle savait très bien pourquoi elle l'appelait mais, Sonoko adorait faire comme si de rien n'était

"Pour un truc pour l'école ?" Dit SOnoko en rigolant

"La blague" Nona rigolait elle aussi "Tu m'as pas dit si cet été tu as vu Gyn !"

"tu penses encore qu'on est ensemble ?"

"Attends vu comment tu m'en parles, et comment tu souris quand tu parles de lui... Tu comprends que je me pose encore des questions !"

"Mais je ne fais rien de spéciale en parlant de lui !" S'exclama Sonoko"Je commence à te connaître Noko !"

Sonoko contrainte de tout expliquer le fit. Elle expliqua quand elle avait été à Senimoc avec lui, quand elle avait été à Lelli pour voir un film avec lui et quelques sorties sans importances et plein de messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyé.

"Et aussi il m'a donné une bague dans le bus quelques minutes avant la rentrer" conclu Sonoko

"Une demande de mariage ?" Demanda Nona

"Je lui ai dit ça ironiquement pour voir sa réaction et il m'a répondu sur le même ton que c'était pas légal a notre âge mais que c'était des fiançailles" Dit Sonoko

"Tu n'as aucune informations donc" Avoua Nona

"et aussi, y'a une fille qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer dans le bus, il me semble qu'elle était dans le même collège que nous." déclara Sonoko

"Ah ? Elle était comment avec vous deux ?"

"Avec Gyn elle essayait d'attirer son attention mais, ça marchait jamais et avec moi elle était assez méchante elle m'insultait et tout. Toute façon suis plus jolie qu'elle !"

"Tu es jalouse d'elle ?" Fit Nona

"Nan ! Mais juste que... Voilà ! Tu m'as comprise ! "

"J'aime tes arguments Sonoko" Nona rigolait

Sonoko se détendit un peu, elle s'était un peu énerver quand elle parlait de cette fille. De toute façon, cette fille ne parlait même plus a Gyn.

"En parlant d'amour, ça me fait penser, j'ai vu des fleurs sur la tombe de Ma mère et..."

"Ce n'est pas ton frère qui les a mise ?" Coupa Nona

"Non, lui c'est le jeudi qu'il les met et il était surprit quand je lui ai demandé si c'était lui qui les avait mit" Avoua Sonoko "et elles avaient l'air d'être déjà mise depuis quelques jours et y'avais des lys rouges et des tulipes rouges."

"ça signifie quoi ?"

"Lys rouge c'est Ose m'aimer et les tulipes rouges ça représente l'amour intense" Avoua Sonoko

"Tu penses que c'est ton père qui l'à mit la ?"

Nona savait que Sonoko avait jamais connu son père. Quelle ne savait même s'il était en vie ou non. Au vu des significations on pouvait croire que c'était son père qui l'avait mit la.

"Ouais je pense... Je peux pas être sûre, il ne m'avait jamais vu donc il ne reconnue en tant que sa fille vue que ma mère et lui ne se sont jamais marié." Avoua Sonoko

"Stanislas et Alionna savent quelque chose?" Questionna Nona

"Ils m'ont juste dit qu'ils savaient qu'il était vivant encore à l'époque ou Ma mère est morte donc a moins de s'être suicidé entre temps... Parce que je ne sais pas s'il sait que ma mère est morte" avoua Sonoko"Demain après les cours, on a cas allez voir dans ton ancienne maison nan ? Vu qu'il connaissait l'adresse il aurai pu envoyer des lettres a ta mère"

"tu veux bien y allez ? T'es sure ?" Demanda surprise Sonoko"bah oui ! t'inquiète pas !"

* * *

 **Mercredi 9h - Lycée st Ener salle 800 cours de mathématiques**

Ben Beckman avait fait l'appelle pour voir si tout le monde était là.

"J'ai oublié personne ? J'ai bien prononcé votre nom de famille?" Demanda le professeur

"Monsieur Beckman?" Sonoko leva la main

"Oui..." Il regarda le plan de classe "Sonoko ?"

"vous avez dit Hamonias et ça se dit HaRmonia et il y a pas de S à la fin" Avoua Sonoko

"Désolé, j'ai du mal à lire l'écriture de votre professeur principal"

Ben Beckman rectifia sur le papier, puis il regarda la classe

"Je me présente, je suis Monsieur Beckman, votre professeur de mathématiques de cette année. Avec moi hésitez pas à poser des questions, je suis là pour ça. Je suis également un professeur principal en terminal S si vous voulez en faire une filière Scientifique. Vous avez des questions ?"

"Qui c'est le CPE ?" Demanda Nami

"Ouais on ne sait pas qui sait" Avoua shirahoshi

"Et Kizaru a quitter le poste et c'est auto-proclamer éléctriciens et homme qui répare tout, car je cite, j'en ai marre de m'occuper des mensonges de gosses qui chialent souvent" Dit Hawkins

"Et on ne chiale pas tous !" Dit Ace

"Il va arriver dans la classe, il va mieux se présenter" Dit Ben en regardant par la fenêtre.

A peine la phrase du professeur fini, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit. Tous les élèves se levèrent et virent Vergo marcher doucement.

"Putain pas lui." Murmura Law

"Quand je disais que c'était une dictature" Chuchota Ace

"psss Gyn, c'est qui ?" Murmura Nona

"C'est le vice amiral vergo" Répondit Gyn.

Vergo se mit devant le tableau. Il avait un steak hacher sur la joue. Tout le monde ne voyait que ça et ne pouvait pas détacher leurs regards. En s'empêchant de Rire, on ne sait jamais s'il allait se vexer ou non.

"Vous pouvez vous asseoir" Dit Vergo.

Les élèves ayant déjà peur de lui obéirent. Il regarda un à un les élèves assez rapidement. Il fixa un peu plus longtemps Law et Sonoko dans la classe.

"Je suis votre nouveau CPE. C'est donc à moi qui faut justifier vos retard, vos absences, volontaires ou non. Et c'est moi qui donne les colles et les punitions. Et je reconnais certaines personnes ici."

Tout le monde regarda Law, le jeune garçon répliqua ;

"Il a dit certaines personnes, suis pas le seul qu'il connait!"

"Il a raison." Répondit Vergo "N'est_ce pas Harmonia?" dit vergo en fixant Sonoko

"Hein ? D'puis quand vous connaissez mon nom de famille ?" Questionna Sonoko

Tout le monde la regarda, comment il pouvait la connaître ? C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Sonoko le regarda pour essayer d'activer un souvenir mais rien ne venait, réellement rien.

"Si l'un d'entre vous fait un faux pas, il aura affaire à moi." Dit Vergo

Le nouveau CPE s'en alla, Sonoko fut toujours aussi surprise. Le cours de mathématiques se passa calmement, sans de bruit. Ben avait fait des rappelles de 3ème avant d'attaquer réellement les cours de Secondes. La sonnerie retentie, puis, Koala, Sonoko, Nona, Ace et Gyn étaient partis en récréation assit sur un banc.

""Tu le connais ?" Demanda Koala "Vergo je parle"

"On c'est vu vois pour la première fois la !" Dit Sonoko

"C'est bizarre qu'il connaisse ton nom de famille direct comme ça, il a connu un de tes frères ?" Questionna Nona

"C'est impossible, Keishi a le nom de famille de Stan et aliona qui est Bazzaro et Drake a le nom de famille de son père, Diez, donc il n'a pas pu faire le lien avec l'un d'entre eux." Avoua Sonoko

"C'est peu-être qu'il a connu un de tes grands parents ?" Demanda Gyn

"Sans doute ouais, vois que ça."

"Il pourrai pas être un membre de ta famille ?" Demanda Ace "Vergo Harmonia

"Nan mais, ça ne colle pas ! Et d'après ce que j'ai pigé, Sonoko, Harmonia c'est le nom de famille de la mère de Noko" Avoua Nona

"Faut qu'on fasse ce qu'on a prévu Nona" Dit Sonoko

"Vous vouliez faire quoi ?" Questionna Koala

"Bah... T'vois il y a des chances pour lesquels le vrai père de Noko ne savent pas que voila... Sa mère ne soit plus parmi nous... Donc il a pu lui écrire une lettre ou je ne sais quoi comme ça on sera fixé si on va dans sont ancienne maison"

"On y va cet aprem'" Dit Sonoko

"J'aurai bien voulu venir mais, mes parents veulent que je prenne des cours de maths" Avoua Koala

"On va te dire quoi" Dit nona

"Il faut deux Hommes courageux pour vous accompagner" Dit Gyn

"oui, deux filles dans une maison abandonné il y a de quoi avoir peur par moment" Continua Ace

"Et vous vous dévouez parce que vous êtes fort et courageux ?" Demanda Sonoko

"Oui est surtout que je me suis promis que je te protégerai temps que tu ne feras pas, au minimum 1m60 vu que tu es très petite tout peu t'arrivé" Répondit Gyn avec un grand sourire

"JE SUIS PAS PETITE"

Sonoko fit une mine vexé, ses quatre autres amis rigolèrent


	4. Niji

**11h 50 - Couloir du Lycée Saint Ener**

Sonoko regarda un peu autour d'elle. La jeune fille remarqua Kizaru a l'accueille elle sourit

"Hey Borsalino ça va ?" Demanda Sonoko"ça va et toi Sonoko ?" Répondit Kizaru"ça va ça va, tu te fais à l'idée de n'être plus CPE ?"

"C'est moi qui me suis auto-proclamer électricien tu sais et j'aime bien ce que je fais !" Dit Kizaru"J'espère que tu as de base, la lumière à tous les étages !" Sonoko rigolait

"Tu as un vieil humour Sonoko" Avoua Gyn en souriant

"Attend tu tutoies Kizaru ?!" S'exclama Nona "et tu l'appelles par son prénom"

"Elle a le droit ! Vous avez tous le droit !" Dit Kizaru

"... Je pense que si on le fait avec Akainu on se fait tuer dans la seconde" Déclara Ace

Kizaru parti. Sonoko détourna le regard quelques instants, elle remarqua une fille qui paraissait hautaine, elle avait les cheveux blonds et la peau assez pâle. Sonoko donna un coup de coude a Gyn. Il regarda Sonoko.

"Qu'est-ce quelle fou la ?" Murmura Sonoko

"De qui ?" Demanda Gyn

"Alexia !"

Gyn regarda la prénommé Alexia, la jeune fille le remarqua. Elle fit un grand sourire et arriva vers Gyn.

"Gyn ! Tu m'as manqué"

Elle lui fit la bise. Gyn, étant un peu forcé lui fit aussi. Puis Alexia regarda Sonoko d'un air méchant

"Oh, la naine, tu es toujours la ?" Demanda Alexia d'un sourire forcer

"J'suis dans ce lycée depuis 2 ans." Répondit Sonoko"Oh, la naine, tu as redoublé?"

"Comme moi." Répondit Gyn. "et y'a que moi qui peux dire qu'elle est petite"

"On sera peu-être dans la même classe ! J'ai aussi redoublé !" Dit Alexia avec un grand sourire "Alors, ça fait dans la classe, nous trois nous avons 17 ans ! Il me semble"

"Sonoko en a 16." Répondit GynSonoko regarda Gyn assez surprise. Elle allait dire la même chose, mais, elle ne s'attendait pas àce qu'il le dise à sa place. Gyn savait que Sonoko avait du mal a accepté son âge et le fait qu'elle a deux ans de plus. Et il trouvait que ce n'était pas à Alexia de le dire comme ça.

"Tu fiches quoi ici ?" Demanda Gyn"C'est pour déposer un papier pour bien montré que je suis à St Ener." Alexia regarda quelques secondes la main de Sonoko et remarqua la bague "Ah tu mets des bagues maintenant ?"

"Depuis que Gyn me la donné oui." Répondit Sonoko

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus savait très bien que cela allait énerver Alexia. Cette dernière commença a parler a Gyn. Sonoko soupira, puis elle murmura a Nona et Koala

"C'est elle qui n'arrêtait pas de Fixer Gyn dans le bus"

Alexia parti d'un coup. Gyn regarda les autres

"J'espère qu'elle ne va pas être avec nous..." Avoua Gyn

"Sinon je vais faire un scandale..." Dit Sonoko

"Juste pour une crétine comme elle?" Demanda Gyn

Sonoko baissa la tête puis elle ne répondit pas. Gyn Regarda Sonoko, puis il regarda les autres.

"Bon, on sort, on va bouffer!"

Le petit groupe avait été dans un petit endroit avec huit petites tables et seize chaises. Gyn rapprocha une table avec l'aide de Sonoko. Puis ils allèrent voir eux cinq vers les sandiwch. Après avoir commandé leur repas. Sonoko se mit en face de Gyn, Nona en face d'Ace et Koala se mit en bout de table.

"Je la hais bordel je la hais !" Dit Sonoko

"Qu'est qui c'est passer entre vous deux?" Demanda Nona "c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire que tu hais quelqu'un"

"Bah... Vous voyez c'est le genre de personne ultra populaire qui rabaisse les gens. Qui gueule fort et dès qu'elle aime bien un mec elle veut sortir avec. Et en plus vous voyez je ne sais pas comment elle a su, mais l'année de la mort de ma mère, Alexia m'avait fait une crise de jalousie parce que Gyn m'avait fait un câlin parce que je pleurais"

"Mais c'est une conne cette fille." Dit Nona

"Bah assez ouais" Avoua Ace

"Surtout que je voulais consoler Sonok'..." Dit Gyn "et rien de plus"

"Peu de personnes supporte des gens comme ça" Dit Koala

"J'espère seulement qu'elle ne sera pas avec nous !"

 **Niji - 12 h 32**

"On c'est arrêté ou déjà Noko?" Demanda Nona

"Au Pont ! C'est l'arrêt juste avant celui auquel je décent en temps normal" Répondit Sonoko.

"Le bus met huit ans à allez chez vous !" Dit Ace

"Chez nous y'a pas de métro" Dit Gyn

"En même temps **c'est** un peu inutile, déjà on ne va pas se plaindre on a des bus et des trains" Avoua Sonoko

Les quatre Lycéens s'arrêtèrent devant une maison, qui avait l'air d'être abandonné depuis dix ans. Sonoko la regarda de loin. Elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas, depuis la mort de sa mère, elle n'y avait plus remit les pieds. Et les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la boîte aux lettres lui paraissait impossible a traversé.

"Tu as encore les clefs d'ici ?" Questionna Ace

"Yep', ça m'a plus quitté depuis le jour ou j'ai quitté cette maison" Répondit Sonoko

"En tout cas il y a encore des lettres" Fit remarquer Gyn

Sonoko regarda au loin, c'était vrai, la boîte aux lettres en débordait. Il y en avait même au sol. Sonoko prit une grande inspiration, puis elle y alla d'un coup, assez rapidement. Elle commença à ramassé quelque lettres en regardant a qui elles étaient destinées

"La pluspart son pour ma mère !"

Sonoko remarqua une main prendre plusieurs lettres. Elle regarda, c'était Gyn qui en ramassait pour l'aider. Nona venait juste d'arriver suivit d'Ace.

"Tu devrais aussi ouvrir la boîte aux lettres non ?" Dit Nona

"On dirai quelle va exploser" Dit Ace

"On va a l'interieur ? ça sera plus pratique pour lire"

* * *

NDA: Je n'ai rien contre les Alexia qui lisent ça xD mais c'est le seul nom qui m'est venue


	5. Barrels

**12 h 50 - Niji, ancienne maison de Sonoko**

Le petit groupes était rentré dans la maison, tous avec des lettres en main. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Elle entra dans une pièce tout de suite à droite, c'était la cuisine. Sonoko posa la première des lettres sur une table ronde et blanche qui se situait dans la cuisine. Elle regarda ses amis

"On devrai en premier trier nan ?" Demanda NonaSonoko regarda plusieurs lettres, elle en mit quelques unes dans un coin. Elle se stoppa devant une en fessant un sourire crispé et la posa à l'autre bout de la table

"La c'est celles au nom de Maria Harmonia" Fit-elle en montrant un petit tas "Et de l'autre c'est au nom de Diez Barrels."

Chacun se mit autour de la table, tout en fessant les tas, ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Plus le temps passer, plus la pile pour Barrels augmenter. Une fois fini, il y en avait qu'une Dizaine au nom de la mère de Sonoko et les autres au nom de Barrels"Il n'est pas mort ton beau-Père Sonok?" Demanda Gyn "Parce que la ils harcèlent de lettres un mort..."

"Bah..." Sonoko regarda quelques lettres destiné au père de son frère "Tu sais, il avait pas mal de dette et il est parti du jour au lendemain. Ma mère ne nous a rien dit à son sujet, on en a conclu avec Drake qu'il était mort parce qu'il n'a jamais eu notre garde à la mort de ma mère"

"C'est peut être qu'il ne pouvait juste pas assumer ?" Questionna Ace "et qu'il est revenu du jour au lendemain parce qu'il avait changé. Ou juste parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait être accueillit comme si de rien n'était chez toi"

"et c'est peut êtreêtre lui qui a déposé les fleurs sur la tombe de ta mère" Dit Nona

"Sans doute" Dit Sonoko

Elle regarda un peu les Expéditeurs des lettres destinées à sa mère, elle bloqua d'un coup.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Gyn

"Y'a quelqu'un qui n'a pas laissé son nom sur une enveloppe... C'est louche..." Dit Sonoko

"Lis la !" Dit Nona "peut être qu'il y a son nom dedans ?"

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre. Il n'y avait qu'un petit papier, enfin une petite note

"Maria. Même endroit même heure ? Cora."

"Seulement ça ?" Demanda Nona

"Ouais, il y a même pas de nom... Enfin je pense, si on prend le Cora comme un nom ou non" Avoua Sonoko

"C'est bizarre qu'il laisse aucun nom clairement." Dit Ace

"et le Cora ça peut être quoi ?"

"... Ca me fait juste penser au super marcher Cora, mais ça doit juste être moi" Fit Gyn

"T'inquiète j'y ai aussi pensé" Sonoko Rigolait

"Il a du bien la connaître pour laisser que ça" Avoua Nona

"Sans doute... Je la garde, on ne sait jamais qu'on retombe sur une personne ayant la même écriture que lui" Dit Sonoko

"QUI EST LA ?" Hurla une voix.

Le visage de Sonoko commençait à perdre petit a petit son sourire. Sonoko fit signe aux autres de la suivre sans faire de bruit vers le Jardin

 **13h 00 - Niji supérette du coin**

Sonoko, Gyn, Ace et Nona étaient dans des rayons. Sonoko regardait de temps en temps assez angoisser vers la porte pour voir si quelqu'un rentrait. Gyn se mit entre elle et la porte

"C'était qui?" Demanda Gyn "Le type qui a gueuler et qui a fait en sorte qu'on parte par un passage derrière ton Jardin"

Nona se rapprocha en fessant semblant de regarder dans les étalages. Ace était un peu plus loin mais, il pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait entre les trois

"Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ai déconné parce qu'on a parlé de lui, mais j'ai cru réentendre la voix de Barrels..." Avoua Sonoko "Il avait la même intonation de voix quand il hurlait"

"C'est peut être tes souvenirs qui te jouent des tours? Parce qu'il était relié a cette maison pour toi et il hurlait souvent" Dit Nona pour rassuré Sonoko

"Mais, si c'est réellement lui cela expliquerai pourquoi ils envoyaient encore des lettres et cet endroit" Avoua Ace "Sans être briseur de rêve."

"De toute façon il ne peut pas nous récupérer avec Drake, l'un est adulte et l'autre peut donner son avis... Et ça sera non" Dit Sonoko

"T'avais quel âge quand il est parti?" Questionna Nona

"Six ans." Avoua Sonoko "c'était il y a..."

"Il y a tout pile dix ans" Dit Gyn

"Yep', après je suis pas sur non plus" Avoua Sonoko

"après il nous a pas vu, comme nous on ne l'a pas vu donc tu ne saura sans doute jamais" Avoua Nona

"Et quelquefois, c'est mieux de ne pas savoir" Fît Ace.

 **Jeudi 8h - Lelli, Lycée St Ener Salle 723**

Toute la classe était assise en attendant que leur professeur prenne la parole. Shanks posa quelques papiers sur sa table. Il fit un petit sourire.

"Je vais pouvoir vous parler de la classe a projet maintenant que tout le monde est la" Dit le professeur d'anglais

"Tout le monde monsieur ?" Demanda Sabo "on n'était pas au complet durant la rentrer ?"

"On savait pas dans quelle classe elle serait, mais elle sera avec nous !" Reprit Shanks "Je vous présente Alexia"

Sonoko se retourna et vit dans le fond de la classe La jeune blonde. Pas de doutes, c'était bien cette Alexia la. La main de Sonoko trembler et il y avait des marbrures qui commençait à venir petit a petit au point de devenir marrons foncer. Koala remarqua, puis elle prit le poignet de Sonoko. Elle lui murmura ;

"T'inquiète pas, on la ne laissera pas te faire chier cette année" Avoua Koala


	6. Corazon

Pour ce que Sonoko dit en anglais ; je sais très bien que ça s'écris pas comme ça certains mots x) mais j'écris ça comme ça pour que vous pouvez vous imaginer le magnifique accent Anglais de Sonoko

* * *

 **Salle 723 - cours d'anglais**

Shanks commença à un peu parler de la classe a projet. C'était la Deuxième année où il fessait cela. Il expliquait qu'une fois tout les mois, deux classes allaient se réunir un mercredi après-Midi pour préparer un voyage dans un pays Anglophone. Il en profita pour donner les papiers avec les dates des séances de classe a projet

"et ça sera ou monsieur ?" demanda Sabo"... Quelque part!" Dit shanks "les doublant peuvent dire c'était bien ce voyage"

Shanks ne savait pas du tout... Enfin il ne savait plus. Et il essayait de vendre son idée en appuyant sur ce qu'il c'était passer l'année passée. Shanks s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucune autre question. Shanks tapa dans ses mains

"Bon ! Maintenant je vais voir votre niveau d'anglais pour voir de là ou je pars! Pour adapter mes cours"

Shanks prit son cahier avec les listes de classe, ainsi qu'un stylo. Il se mit au fond de la classe.

"Il faut vous présenter... dites ce que vous voulez, et essayez de tenir longtemps. Vous y allez par ordre alphabétique. Basil Hawkins !"

"Merde..." Murmura Sonoko

Hawkins se leva et se mit devant tout le monde. Il commença a parler, Koala regarda Sonoko avec un petit sourire

"Tu n'aime pas les oraux ?" Demanda Koala

"ouais et surtout j'ai pas pris mes médocs contre stresse, ça me fait stresser de passer devant tout le monde comme ça" Avoua Sonoko

"C'est dans ta tête ça Sonoko"

Hawkins se rassit. Nona se leva puis se mit devant le tableau. Elle n'avait pas l'air embêté de parler devant tout le monde.

"Tu peux commencer" Dit le professeur

"My Name is Nona. I'm 15 years Old. I have a little brother, and I live in Sevif." Commença Nona

La jeune fille continua avec ce quelle aimait. Elle se rassit a sa place. Sonoko la regarda

"Pssss Nona !" Dit Sonoko"Hein ?" Nona se retourna

"J'trouve que tu parles bien anglais !"

"Merci !"

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ce fut le tour de Sonoko. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se leva en se tenant le poignet. Elle regarda tout le monde.

"Euuh... My... Naameuh... Name iseuh... Sonoko. I have... sixteuh years Old... I... I... I... Euh... have a half-Brother, Drake, and I have a foster brother, Keishi. My Foster parents are Stanislas and Aliona. My Madre... Mother was Maria, my Step-Father is Barrels"

Sonoko essayait d'aligner deux mots côte a côte, quand Gyn senti quelqu'un lui frapper au niveau de la nuque. Il regarda à sa droite, c'était Nona qui l'avait frappé"Hey j'ai une question" Murmura Nona "Barrels c'est le père se son frère, elle a du ne plus être avec Lui pour avoir Sonoko... Alors pourquoi Maria était dans la même baraque que Barrels quand Sonoko est née?"

"Bah... Tu sais, Barrels et Maria se sont rencontré, puis ils ont eu drake. Aux six ou sept ans de Drake comme Barrels et Maria ne s'aimaient plus ils ont divorcer. Mais Barrels avait dit que si Maria avait besoin, elle pouvait revenir habiter chez lui. Puis, elle à rencontrer le père de Sonok', elle est tombée enceinte. Elle savait quelle était juste pour elle même alors, pour un enfant en plus. Elle a préféré revenir chez Barrels." Avoua Gyn en murmurant "Comme elle voulait garder Sonok' elle a trouvé que c'était la meilleure solution"

Sonoko se rassit en quatrième vitesse a sa place, un peu rouge. Elle avait déjà du mal a prendre la parole devant pas mal d'élèves alors, en plus en une langue étrangère... Alexia la regarda

"Merdique ta prononciation" Dit Alexia

"Désolée si j'ai plus de m'hérites a parlé devant tout le monde et a me démerder pour parler comme je peux une langue que j'galère a Parler Madame-La-Billingue-qui-a-moins-de-m'hérite"

Alexia ne répondit pas a la réflexion de Sonoko. Vu que c'était Son tours elle se leva, se prépara pour parler, quand l'électricité coupa net. Tout le monde regardèrent Shanks. Le professeur sorti un escargophone. Il attendit quelques instants, avant d'avoir quelqu'un qui décroche. Il soupira, c'était encore un coup de Kizaru

"Borsalino J'écoute!"

"Monsieur je me Suis Auto-proclamé électricien de St-Ener. Pourquoi il y a plus d'électricité dans le lycée?"

"Rectification ; il n'y a pas d'électricité dans TA salle" Répondit Kizaru

Shanks n'avait rien dit pendant quelques secondes, à entendre le ton de la voix de Kizaru, il était fier de lui. C'était un gamin, pourquoi l'avoir laissé choisir son poste comme ça ?

"Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'électricité dans MA salle précisément ?" Demanda Shanks

"Parce qu'une de tes élèves a été insolente avec moi" Dit Kizaru "Alors je me venge"

"Qui a été insolante avec Kizaru ?" Demanda Shanks a sa classe

"Je dirai Son.."

"Roh, Alexia ferme la. C'est toi arrête de faire ton hypocrite" Dit Kizaru "Toute façon on connait Sonoko depuis plus longtemps que toi donc on sait que c'est pas son genre et attends toi a pire la prochaine fois."

Alexia ne dit plus rien, elle regardait seulement ses pieds. Sonoko fit un petit sourire et attendit qu'Alexia la regarde pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien fait pour elle. D'un coup l'électricité revenu d'un coup

 **11h - Salle 721 Espagnol**

Donquixiote rocinante se tenait devant une dizaines d'élèves fessant comme Lv2 espagnol. Sonoko et Nona étaient a côté dans le fond de la classe, pour une fois elles pouvaient choisir leurs place.

"Je m'appelle Donquixiote Rocinante, je suis aussi appelé Corazon, je serai votre professeur d'espagnol"

Dès que les deux filles entendurent "Cora" elles s'étaient fixées comme pour se demander si elles pensaient a la même chose. Etait-ce cette personne qui avait écrit cette lettre?


	7. Alexia

**Espagnol - 8h**

Le professeur d'espagnol fit l'appel, puis il leva la tête

"Je ne me suis pas planté dans la prononciation des noms de famille?" Demanda CorazonSonoko leva la main, puis le professeur la regarda

"Ah... Ce n'est pas Hamonias ?" Dit Corazon"

"on m'seus c'est Harmonia"

Sonoko baissa la main. Elle attendait une réaction du professeur. Corazon sorti un stylo et corrigea ce qui était noté

"J'ai du mal à relire l'écriture de votre professeur principal désolé !"

Nona regarda Sonoko. Cette dernière tourna la tête

"Il aurai pas mal prononcer si c'était mon père non?" Demanda Sonoko"C'est peut être qu'il fait exprès la nan ?" Répondit Nona"Il faut savoir non ?" Sonoko réfléchit

"Comment on peu faire?"

"Ah, Sonoko, je voudrai te voir après le cours" Avoua CorazonSonoko regarda le professeur, ça se passait trop bien... Et elle avait convenu avec nona qu'il fallait demander aussi d'où venait le nom Corazon, ce n'était pas sont réel nom, tout le monde le savait. Sonoko Et nona parlèrent pendant cours le cours. A la fin, Sonoko arriva devant le bureau du professeur

"Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?" Questionna SonokoNona la suivit, elle avait déjà son sac sur son dos. Corazon sourit a Sonoko.

"C'est n'est pas toi la soeur de Drake ?" Dit-il

Sonoko fut surprise ; c'était la première fois que quelqu'un fessait le lien entre les deux

"Si si ! Je suis sa petite soeur !" Répondit Sonoko"Comment il va ?"

""Il va bien ! Il est en L1 Japonais !" Dit Sonoko avec un petit sourire

"Et keishi ?"

Corazon avait eu les trois enfants de cette famille en cours, il aimait bien prendre des nouvelles des frères et des soeurs

"Il est en L3 Anglais" Fit Sonoko

"Tout le monde c'est spécialisé dans les langues à ce que je vois"

"Monsieur ? J'ai une question" Intervenu Nona "Vous avez dit qu'on vous appelle aussi Corazon, pourquoi?"

"C'est un pseudonyme que certaines personnes ont pourquoi?" Demanda Corazon

"Il y a des années j'ai vu quelqu'un signé par un Cora une lettre, donc je voulais savoir si c'était lié a ce nom Corazon" Fit Sonoko "et comme je cherche mon père, je savais que ma mère avait connu quelqu'un qui parlait bien espagnol je me demandais si vous ne pouvez pas donner des informations ?"

Sonoko menti un peu a cet instant, mais c'était pour que Corazon parle un peu mieux, sans mentir. Corazon réfléchit

"Il y a eu plusieurs Corazon, donc essayez de trouver ? C'était il y a combien de temps?" Corazon regarda Sonoko "Et je n'ai jamais connu de Harmonia, du moins directement, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom une fois et c'était de la bouche de quelqu'un"

"C'était au moins six ans" Fit Sonoko "et c'était qui?"

"Je n'étais pas appelé Corazon six ans, mais, la personne appelé Corazon à cette époque est dans ce Lycée si ça peu vous aider. Et je ne sais plus qui c'était la personne qui la mentionner désolé"

"Merci de votre aide Monsieur" Fit Sonoko

Nona et Sonoko quittèrent la salle. Elles allèrent dans un endroit avec presque personnes. Sonoko c'était assit par terre, Nona marchait un peu pour éviter d'être trop debout

"Il nous bien à aider !" Avoua Nona "Alors comme ça un autre Corazon est dans le lycée?"

"A croire." Sonoko réfléchit "peu têtre que Vergo sait quelque chose non ? Il connaissait Harmonia comme nom"

"On devrai essayé de le voir et le coincer non ?"

"On va voir cela après"

Sonoko Fit signe qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui montaient. Ils ouvrirent la porte ; c'était Ace et Koala

"Ou il est Gyn?" Demanda Sonoko

"Il est resté un peu plus longtemps que nous dans la salle D'allemand." Dit Ace un peu embêter

"Il est avec qui ?"

"... Euuuuh..."

Koala n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que Sonoko se leva d'un coup, s'en alla en colère

"ELLE VA VOIR CETTE FILLE !"

Sonoko chercha la salle ou normalement Gyn fessait Allemand. Sonoko se stoppa d'un coup quand elle vît Gyn entrain de parlé a Alexia. Sonoko respira un grand coup, puis alla vers Gyn. Elle lui prit le bras et elle sourit

"Hey ça c'est bien passer ?" Demanda SonokoElle voulait pas qu'Alexia lui parle plus. La jeune fille blonde regarda Sonoko"Laisse nous tranquille" Fit-Elle

"Gyn c'est mon ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi je quitterai comme ça sous prétexte que Madame veut qu'on la laisse tranquille"

Gyn passa une de ses mains sur une des épaules de Sonoko. Cette dernière regarda la main de Gyn, elle savait pas comment réagir à ce geste.

"Surtout qu'on ne parle pas d'un truc important" Fit Gyn "on parlait du collège"

"Ah ?" Sonoko regarda Gyn "De quoi en particulier ?"

"La classe des Abrutis" Dit Alexia"LES ABRUTIT T'EMMERDE"

Alexia fessait référence aux deux classes d'accompagnement de leur collège. C'était la quatrième A et la troisième D. C'était deux classe avec un plus petit nombre d'élève, ou les professeurs allait plus lentement pour expliquer. Sonoko en avait fait parti et souvent dans cette classe il y avait des personnes ayant des grosses difficultés.

"Calme toi Sonok"

Gyn prit Sonoko par le poignet et la fit partir plus loin, la où il y avait personne. Il regarda son amie

"Je suis désolé, elle me parlait d'anciennes personnes du collège d'ont je m'en fiche pas mal" Fit Gyn

"Tu aurais dû la remballer" Sonoko gonfla ses joues

"Sonoko arrête de lui porter autant d'importance, elle ne vaut pas le coup" Avoua Gyn

"Alors, tu fais quand tu prête de l'importance a quelqu'un que tu aimes bien" Souligna Sonoko

"Tu devrais le savoir Sonok" Gyn passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui fit un câlin "Tu devrais le savoir, parce que toi tu vaux le coup, donc tu sais ce que je que je fais avec quelqu'un que j'aime bien "

Sonoko avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer devant lui, par fierté. Sonoko détourna un peu le regard en fessant aussi un câlin a Gyn

"T'es con" fit-elle

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus

"Au moins, je le reconnais, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant"

Gyn passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sonoko, il savait quelle était en colère, il voulait juste la calmer il savait qu'elle était en colère contre lui et il s'en voulait.


	8. Sciences physiques

Je suis désolée s'il y a plus de faute que d'habitude, je ne suis pas passer par un correcteur en ligne. Et The story of a rabbit, je sais pas pourquoi il y a des bugs par moment au sujet des dialogues :/ Pourtant je les mets bien a la ligne a chaque fois. Je vais essayé de réglé ça !

* * *

 **12 h 30 - Laboratoir d'SVT**

Les secondes 5b attendirent dans le couloir, la cloche avait déjà sonner pour annoncer la pause du midi, quant a cette classe elle avait fini une heure plus tôt pour avoir au moins une heure pour manger. Sonoko regarda blasée la porte et l'ouvrit. Il y avait Kuzan, endormit sur sa chaise. Même la cloche ne l'avait même pas réveiller.

"Monsieur?" Demanda Sonoko

"mmmh?"

Kuzan se réveilla un peu et retira ses lunettes

"On a cours la m'seus la..."

"... Quelle idée de mettre un cours après manger " Fit Kuzan "rentrez, prenez la place que vous voulez"

Les élèves entrèrent. Gyn, Sonoko, Nona et Ace se mirent au premier rang. Il restait une place a côté de Gyn. Alexia allait se mettre a côté de lui, puis elle remarqua avant de s'assoir un sac qui avait été jeter sur la table comme pour dire que la place était prise. Alexia regardait a côté d'elle, remarquant le grand sourire de Koala.

"Monsieur ! On m'a prit ma place !" S'exclama Alexa

"Et ?" Dit Kuzan "Y'a pas ton nom sur la table"

Alexia alla dans le fond de la classe énerver. Kuzan regarda d'un oeil distrait la classe. Il avait pas réellement envi de faire les présentations. Vraiment pas.  
"Je m'appelle Kuzan, pour vous c'est Ao Kiji. Je serai votre professeur d'Svt. Je n'étais pas pour cet horaire pour ce cours là, a la con, je ferai semblant d'être motiver les premiers cours et après je verrai après pour la motivation. Et j'aurai besoin d'un volontaire pour rapporter mon café a chaque cours"

"Mon monsieur !" Alexia leva la main

"Si tu veux" Dit Kuzan "Après... Voila, on va se supporter une heure et demi par semaine, j'espère qu'il y aura des futur première S ici. Après voila, je vais pas épiloguer sur moi."

Il bailla. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. Il avait l'air de se rappeler de quelque chose au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions

"Ah. Sonoko, il y a Vergo qui veut te voir" Avoua le professeur "et j'ai..."

"AH TU AS DÉJÀ FAIT UNE CONNERIE !" Hurla Alexia

"Ferme la toi !" Intervenu Nona

"Merci..." Kuzan regarda Nona "Je sais pas ton nom"

"Nona monsieur" Avoua-t-elle

"Merci Nona. Et aussi, j'ai parié avec Borsalino. Y'a des couples ici ?" Demanda Kuzan

"GYN ET MOI !" Intervenu Alexia avec un grand sourire

"NAN TU L'ES PAS BOUFFONNE !" Hurla Sonoko en se levant et en regardant Alexia "GYN N'IRAI JAMAIS AVEC UNE FILLE COMME TOI !

"Mais t'es sérieuse a dire ce genre de truc?" Gyn Regarda Alexia "Tu n'as pas comprit quoi dans ce que je t'ai dit au collège ?"

"Tout le monde sait que Gyn est en couple avec Sonoko !" Dit Sanji

Sonoko fut gêné et se rassit directement a sa place. Gyn regarda Sonoko

"Elle sera jalouse, tu verra et tu sera contante en voyant qu'elle est jalouse" Murmura Gyn

 **14h - Salle 623 Sciences physique**

Ceasar arriva après les élèves déjà rentrer dans la classe. Il posa son escargotphone sur la table.

"Mais on avait pas Vegapunk en prof de Sciences Physiques ?" Demanda Kidd

"Si, il est a l'autre bout de l'escargotphone !" Dit Caesar

"Devoir me tapé un cours avec toi comme professeur... C'est humiliant" Dit Vegapunk "en plus j'ai pas le droit de me pointer sinon les flics m'arrêtent ! "

"En même temps tu as foutu le feu a tout un étage !" Caesar toussa "bon je m'appelle Caesar, je suis le meilleur scientifique AU MONDE !"

"Ferme la !" Coupa Vegapunk "tu as droguer des mômes ! tu vaux pas mieux que moi ! Et en plus ils avaient même pas dix piges"

"Roh ! Tout de suite a monté sur tes grands chevaux ! Moi c'était pour faire avancer la science !" Dit Caesar

Une énième dispute entre les deux éclata. Sonoko se leva en trainant sa chaise et s'installa près de Gyn, Nona et Ace.

"Bon la dispute va duré dix minutes, on peu causer" Avoua Sonoko

"Un pyroman et un dealeur, sympa le casting pour les profs de sciences phy!" Dit Nona

"Oh, ça va tu sais pas tout !" Dit Gyn

"C'est pas Vegapunk qui laisse passer en S les élèves qui veulent bien être utiliser comme cobaye humain ?" Demanda Ace

"C'est une légende Urbaine je crois !" Dit Sonoko

"Oh non non c'est vrai!" Intervenu Caesar "et Sonoko retourne a ta place!"

"Oui Monsieur"

Sonoko reparti comme elle était venu.

"Bon... Je suis Vegapunk, UN SCIENTIFIQUE TALENTUEUX donc le génie sera reconu qu'après sa mort"

"Vous avez des questions ?" Demanda Caesar

"Pourquoi vous êtes deux a assuré le cours?!" S'exclama Sabo

"On expérimente un truc!" Dit Caesar

"On peu pas réellement expliquer !"

Les cours de sciences physiques s'annonçaient déjà très long... Réellement.

 **La récréation - Bureau de Vergo**

Sonoko avait demandé a ses amis de l'attendre a un endroit précis avant de reprendre les cours. Et si la cloche sonnait ils ne devaient pas l'attendre. Sonoko n'avait pas vu de lumière dans le bureau du CPE. Elle remarqua Kizaru avec un café

"Borsalino ! Y'a M'seus Vergo dans le bureau ?" Demanda Sonoko

"Oui, il est la, mais il est entrain de s'occuper d'un élève" Avoua Kizaru

D'un coup, un élève sorti du bureau avec un cocard a l'oeil gauche. Sonoko le regarda sortir choquer, elle avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un cocard elle aussi. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se rapprocha lentement du bureau, ayant peur.

"M... Monsieur, vous avez demander a me voir?" Fit Sonoko

"oui" Dit Vergo en remplissant un papier "Attends juste quelques instants je m'occupe de remplir quelque chose et je suis a toi"

Sonoko avait de plus en plus peur, elle il avait l'air d'être spécial comme CPE


	9. Maria Harmonia

Je suis désolée si je prend du temps a répondre aux review ; x) je suis assez occuper avec le lycée et j'ai même pas le temps de corriger mes chapitres. Je le ferai dès que j'ai le temps ! Merci de laisser a chaque fois des review les gens ! ^^ ça me fait plaisir !

* * *

 **Bureau de vergo - Récréation**

Le CPE finissait d'écrire ce qu'il notait. Même si cela durait quelques secondes, Sonoko commençait a stresser pour l'ancien élève qui venait de sortir. Sonoko espérait seulement qu'elle avait rien fait de mal. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus commençait a réfléchir a tout ce qu'elle a fait si cela pouvait être considéré comme une connerie ou non. Le CPE regarda Sonoko

"Alors, Harmonia on sèche les cours ?" Demanda le CPE "Vos parents ne doivent pas être fiers"

"Je n'ai jamais sécher les cours. Un ami peu confirmer. Vous parlez de Jeudi? On a pas eu le carnet de la perm' ce jour la donc j'ai pas pu noter mon nom" Avoua-t-elle "Quand vous dites parents, vous vous référer a qui ? Mes tuteurs? Si c'est le cas, Stan et Aliona savent que je ne vais jamais sécher les cours, si vous parlez de ma mère, de sont vivant elle aurai jamais cru que j'aurai sécher les cours"

"Et votre père?"

Sonoko fit un petit sourire sur d'elle. Elle pouvait enfin en parler avec Lui, mais, elle se voyait mal le dire directement qu'elle avait vu un papier pour sa mère.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais, je le vois mal me jugé, il m'a jamais assumer. Et je ne sais même pas si il sait que je vis, et que ma mère est morte" Avoua Sonoko

"Il le sait ça." Fit-il froidement "Va en cours."

"Et le problème ?" Demanda Sonoko

"Vous n'êtes pas un élève a problème Harmonia. Je laisse passer pour une fois. Va en cours Maria."

"Bien monsieur !" Sonoko fit un sourire "Mais mon nom c'est Sonoko Harmonia, Maria Harmonia c'était ma mère"

Sonoko parti du bureau. Elle avait les idées un peu plus clair sur l'identité de la personne qui avait envoyer la lettre destinée a sa mère.

 **Salle 731 - Français.**

"Bonjour ! Je suis votre professeur de Français" Commença shakky "Je suis la pour vous suivre minimum deux ans, pour vous préparer au bac Français. Je suis assez malchanceuse comparer aux autres, je n'ai que deux ans pour vous préparer alors que les autres on trois ans ! Alors je suis désolée si par moment je vais vite."

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Sonoko

"Bonjour Madame ! Je suis désolée j'étais avec monsieur Vergo !"

"Rien de grave ?" Demanda shakky

"Non, juste une erreur !"

Sonoko s'assit a sa place, comme si de rien n'était. Shakky regarda ses notes, puis elle regarda une nouvelle fois les élèves

"Vous pensez que 50 nuances de Verts et une oeuvre littéraire ?"

Tout le monde regarda le professeur, en se demandent si c'était une vrai question.

"... Bah nan" Avoua Nami

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il va pas traverser les siècles?" Demanda Sabo

Sonoko commençait a bailler, elle aimait pas trop le français. Nona se retourna a un moment vers Sonoko. Cette dernière fit signe quelle devait lui parler par téléphone le soir. Pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passer avec Vergo.

 **Niji - vers 20h**

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus fît a manger.  
"NOKO VIENS MANGER !" Hurla-t-elle

"J'ARRIVE ALIONA !"

Sonoko descendit rapidement. Elle sourit, puis elle remarqua que la table n'était pas faite

"Tu veux que je mette la table Aliona ?" Demanda Sonoko

"Oui s'il te plait"

"Il y a qui ce soir?"

"Nous deux et Stan" Répondit Aliona

"On est pas beaucoup ce soir ! "

Sonoko sorti trois assiettes. Elle en mit deux a côtés et une en Face, elle mit également des couverts.

"ça c'est bien passer a l'école Sonoko ?"

"Oui oui !" Avoua Sonoko "mais il y a un truc bizarre, mon CPE m'a appeler Maria"

"Ah ?" Aliona posa la casserole au milieu de la table "Il a connu ta mère?"

"a croire" Sonoko s'assit "J'ai pas oser demander"

Sonoko commença a se servir. Et commença a manger. Les jeunes femmes entendirent quelqu'un rentrer. Un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons arriva. Il posa une veste sur la table

"Coucou Stan !" Fit-Sonoko

"Salut Soko"

Il alla voir Aliona et il l'embrassa. Sonoko fit un petit sourire

"C'est rare de voir des gens de votre âge qui s'aiment encore après 25 ans" Avoua Sonoko

"Ah ?" Stanislas fut surprit

"oui, rien que les parents de Gyn ont divorcer" Dit Sonoko

"Mais eu au moins, ils font en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de conflit entre eux"

Aliona servit Stanislas, puis elle se servit. Sonoko avait quasiment fini de manger

"Ouais, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, malheureusement" Fit Stanislas "J'en vois assez tout les jours des parents qui se disputent rien la garde des enfants"

Stanislas était un avocat. Il commençait a manger. Sonoko se leva d'un coup, prit son assiette ainsi que ses couverts

"Enfaite, merci Sonoko d'avoir fait en sorte que Stan m'aide enfin a débarrasser la table" Fit Aliona

"ça fait 6 ans que je le fait !" Dit Stanislas

"Ma mère nous a toujours dit avec Drake qu'on devait ranger son assiette dès qu'on avait fini ! C'normal pour nous"

Sonoko sourit, puis elle s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle envoya un SMS a Nona pour savoir si elle pouvait appeler son amie. Nona appella directement Sonoko

"Aloooors?" Demanda Nona

"Bah, il m'a appeller Maria et il a dit que mon père savait que j'étais née et que ma mère était morte" Avoua Sonoko

"C'est lui ton père alors." Fit-elle "faut juste qu'il l'avoue lui même"

"ça m'étonnerai qu'il le fasse réellement" Répondit Sonoko en baillant

"Ah enfaite, Alexia était la cet aprem en cours? je l'ai pas entendu ramener sa Fraise"

"Elle a du sécher les cours pour faire sa rebelle" Sonoko sourit "Et aussi, tu vois, elle va pas faire chier Gyn"

"Ah en parlant de Gyn qu'est qu'il t'a dit en SVT ?" Demanda Nona

"Il a dit que pour la rendre jalouse on pouvait faire semblant d'être en couple"

"MOH C'EST MIGNON !" Hurla a moitié Nona

Sonoko entendit une voix féminine hurler Quelque chose a Nona.

"Désolée, je dois regarder un film avec ma mère et mon frère !"

"on continue par SMS ?"

"Bien sur!"

Sonoko raccrocha directement son téléphone et envoya quelques secondes après cette petite discussion.


	10. Jaime

I'M ALIVE ! (une référence a Black Butler Fait !). Merci des messages de souviens ! x) je me suis un peu libéré pour vous écrire un petit chapitre qui a mit du temps a venir. enfin Petit... ça sera le plus long x) pour avoir attendu tout ce temps. Ce chapitre c'est le mixte entre deux chapitres 10 que je devais écrire xD je savais pas le quel était le meilleur. Avant tout wtf général xD on fait réellement ça avec les shipping et les OTP ; on a réellement ce délire la avec des amies IRL

* * *

 **Vendredi 8h - Math**

Ben Beckman rentra dans la pièce. Les élèves étaient tous debout en attendent que le professeur leur demande de s'assoir. Ben alla jusqu'a son bureau.

"Bonjour" Lança le professeur

"Bonjour Monsieur Beckman !" Répondirent les élèves en coeur

"Vous pouvez vous assoir"

Les élèves s'assirent. Le professeur compta le nombre d'élève, il en manquait 5.

"Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles il manque cinq élèves ?" Questionna Ben

"Oui, il y a eu des problèmes avec l'ARBS !" Avoua Vivi "la ils sont en perm pour récupéré leur livres"

"Y'a eu un méga blem ! Normalement on peut commandé les livres fin Juin et on a pu que les avoir le 15 aout !" Fit Sonoko

"C'EST UNE HÔNTE !" Hurla Gyn avant de rigoler

Sonoko aussi se mit a rire. La jeune fille avait parler de ces livres quasiment tout l'été et a la fin Gyn en avait marre des livres de cours. Sonoko était assez stresser sur certains sujet. Le professeur les regarda d'un air désespéré.

"C'était une mauvaise idée de vous remettre dans la même classe" Dit Ben

"Vous ça va monsieur ! Vous les supporter 4 heures la semaine ! Nous c'est pendent toute la journée" Répondit Nona ironiquement

"Et pour certain c'est la deuxième année !" Dit Ace

"C'est vrai qu'ils vous faut la légion d'honneur !"

"Encore c'est trop peu!" Répondit Pell

 **Vendredi 9h - Espagnol**

Corazon continua son Cours sur un texte qu'il avait donner aux élèves

"Ptin Jaime (prononcer : Raime) ça fait un peu agressif et chien" Fit Sonoko

"comment ça ?" Demanda Nona

"Jaime ! Jaime !" Dit Sonoko en fessant comme un aboiement

Nona commençait a rigoler, Sonoko également. Corazon s'avait très bien que c'était Sonoko qui avait commencer a parler

"Sonoko, fait une phrase avec Gustar" Fit le professeur

"Euuuh... Me gustan Los matématicas y la economica ?" Répondit Sonoko

Le professeur regarda Sonoko. Il montrait bien qu'il voulait qu'elle arrête de parler durant sont cours.

"Jaime cual es sus apodos ?"

"... No estoy de Acuerdo" Fit Sonoko

"... pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord Sonoko?" Demanda le professeur surprit

"... Ah ça veux pas dire que je ne sais pas?"

"Non..."

"C'est No sé je ne sais pas" Dit Sanji

"... Alors bah No sé hein..."

 **Récréation**

Ace, Gyn, Nona et Sonoko étaient dans la cours, sur un banc

"On a quoi après?" Demanda Nona

"SES et histoire" Répondit Ace

"j'ai faim ptin ! J'ai une envie de champignon" Fit Sonoko

"Tu as faim tout le temps et c'est quoi cette envie a la con ?" Demanda Gyn

"C'pas ma faute Gyn !"

Gyn se leva puis regarda Ace

"Ace on doit voir... Machin la" Gyn essayait de se souvenir de son nom

"Qui ?" Fit Ace

"T'sais la personne en Allemand qu'on ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon !" Dit Gyn

"AAAh abigaël Non ?"

"Je sais pas !

Les deux garçons partirent, laissant Sonoko Et Nona Seules.

"Alors ça avance avec Gyn ?" demanda Nona

"Il ma fait un câlin" avoua Sonoko "Mais le plus gros problème en se moment c'est Barrels"

"C'est mignon !" s'exclama Nona "tu m'étonne ! Tu en as parler a Stanislas et Aliona ?"

"J'ai pas oser, et j'ai bien envie de parler de Vergo aussi."

Sonoko comprenait pas la situation. Elle était pas très claire non plus.

"Et j'attend aussi que ça avance avec Ace et toi" Sonoko rigolait

"On est amis ! on sort pas ensemble" Répondit Nona

"C'est ce que que je disais Avec Gyn ! C'est un très bon shipping toi et Ace"

"Oui mais je vous shippe vous aussi !" Dit Nona

"Vos deux shipping son mes OTP !" Intervenu Koala

La jeune fille arriva avec un grand sourire.

"Désolée mes trains on été supprimer" Fit Koala

 **SES 10h**

Van Auger fixa ses élèves un par un du haut de son estrade. Tout le monde était debout en attendant que le professeur accepte qu'ils ne restent pas comme ça.

"Machin au dernier rang" Fit Le professeur

"Qui ?" Demanda Koala

"Celle qui se fringue mal"

Tout le monde fixa en premier Sonoko

"hey! Je ne me fringue pas mal!" Répondit Sonoko

"Baaah c'est assez douteux quand même" fit Nona en rigolant

"Non l'autre a côté de Sonoko"

Puis tout le monde regarda Alexia.  
"Bah quoi?" Demanda Alexia

"t'as un chewing gum..." Fit remarquer Sanji

"Jetez le !" Ordonna Van Auger

La jeune blonde le fit, puis une fois qu'elle retourna a sa place le professeur demanda aux élèves de s'asseoir

"Je suis votre professeur d'SES. Je suis la pour essayez de vous apprendre quelques petites choses utile pour votre vie Future" Van Auger regarda les doublents "a se que je vois, les élèves médiocres de l'année passée de 2nd5B ont préféré rester dans cette même classe"

Même si il était ironique dans sa dernières phrase, les visées étaient vexer. L'année allait être longue avec lui... Très longue.

 **Histoire 11h**

"Bonjour Madame Nico !"

Il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui avait dit cela. Nico Robin sourit et reprit

"Il n'y a que cinq élèves qui ont dit bonjour !"

Elle voulait qu'ils le redisent tous ensemble et avec conviction, pas comme la première fois.

"Bonjour Madame Nico !" Reprirent les 2nd5B

"C'est mieux"

Les élèves n'attendaient même plus la demande du professeur et ils s'asseyaient déjà.

"Je suis votre professeur d'Histoire Géographie. Vous êtes ma seule classe de 2nd cette année. Et vous allez bien pour le moment en 2nd ?"

"Baaah on a pas eu d'evaluation pour le moment" Fit Kohza

"Sinon, les redoublants donnez des conseilles !" S'exclama La professeur "Hawkins ?"

"... Ne suivez pas la même route que nous ?" Dit il sans être convaincu

"... Révisez ?" Avoua Sanji sur le même ton

"Hésitez pas a poser des questions ?" Dit Gyn

"... N'allez pas en cours en mode Yolo ?" Fit Kid

"... Sais pas" Reprit Killer

"... Tournez pas comme nous?" Conclu Sonoko

"... Mouerf c'est pas concluant" Dit Robin

"Bah qu'est que vous voulez qu'on dise ?" Fît remarquer Gyn "si on est ici c'est qu'on a loupper pas mal de truc"

"C'est sûr mais vous êtes normalement les plus mûrs !" Avoua Robin "il faut faire partager votre expérience"

"Mais leur expérience est aussi présente que la classe de Sonoko" Dit Alexia

Une Trousse vola dans la salle ; celle d'Hawkins.

"... Hawkins ?!" S'exclama Sabo

"Les cartes étaient formel : c'était soit Cavendish ou moi qui lançait sa trousse. J'en ai marre d'elle !"

Alexia avait déjà plein d'ennemi dans la classe...

"Mais j'en ai rien a faire d'elle" fit Cavendish

"Elle aurai fait une connerie qui t'aurai saouler sans doute"

 **Midi - So Good**

"I See your Beautiful Smile and I would like to run awaaaaaay" Chantonna Sonoko en mangeant

"C'est quoi comme chanson ?" Demanda Nona

"Shy de Sonata Artica" Fît Sonoko

"Tu as l'air de connaître des trucs que personne connais" Dit Ace

"Au moins je suis pas un mouton" Sonoko sourit

"Au moins tu as déjà les cheveux friser" Répondit Gyn

"j'aime mes cheveux je te ferai dire !"

Alexia arriva a leur table avec un sourire qui paraissait assez faux. Sonoko et Nona se regardèrent pour voir si elles avaient interprété de la même façon ce sourire la.

"Je voulais m'excuser notre relation a commencer d'une façon négative, c'est ma faute" Fit Alexia

"OUI c'est ta faute. Tout ce que tu m'as fait au collège me restent" Répondit Sonoko Froidement

"Mais j'ai changé!"

Sonoko ne la croyait réellement, de toute façon comment elle pouvait changer ? Gyn soupira

"si tu le dis hein..." Fit Gyn qui y croyait pas plus

"Vous vivez dans le passer" Reprit Alexia

"En même temps, je ne sais pas ce que tu leurs a fait, si tu es relier a de mauvais souvenir c'est normal qu'ils aient du mal" Souligna Ace

"Laissez moi une autre chance !" Dit Alexia

"ouais ouais on verra" Répondirent GYn et sonoko

* * *

Voila :3 j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Et j'espère que tout va bien pour vous au niveau école ou travaille ! Hésitez pas a venir en MP si vous voulez un peu parler je suis plus présente pour des petits MP voila voila :3


	11. Keishi

oui je suis inspirée la! ^^ Et j'ai fait ça après avoir fait une vidéo de 20 minutes pour l'école xx' (elle fait que 16 minutes 48 pour le moment et j'y ai passer la soirée je dois me détendre un peu). Et je sais que ce chap aura rien avoir avec le lycée mais j'ai du un peu introduire Keishi x) vu que j'en parle depuis pas mal de temps. Et je répondrai par MP a vos review Mercredi ou Samedi !

* * *

 **Chez Sonoko - 16h vendredi**

Sonoko ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle retira ses chaussures et son manteau.

"Alio ? Stan ? Drake? Keishi ? je suis rentrée !"

"Stan n'est pas encore rentrer" Répondit Aliona

Sonoko retira en suite ses chaussettes puis alla jusqu'à la cuisine avec son sac sur le dos. Elle regarda au loin Aliona, il y avait également Drake avec elle. Aliona était entrain de cuisiner. Sonoko se rapprocha des deux qui étaient entrain de parler

"J'ai le papier qui prouve que je suis scolarisé a St Ener" Dit Sonoko

"tu peux le donner maintenant ?" Demanda Aliona

"oui t'inquiète"

Sonoko posa son sac sur une des chaises qui était autours de la table de la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans son sac, elle ne savait pas dans quel cahier elle l'avait mit. Drake regarda Aliona

"Enfaite, Keishi reprend quand les cours ?" Questionna Drake

"Il m'a dit Mi-octobre. Mais je vais demandé les papiers avant, le connaissant je sais que ça va traîné en longueur comme la dernière fois"

"Je met le papier dans la pochette école Sonoko Alio" Sonoko avait un petit sourire "Et il va reprendre sa L3 keishi ?"

Sonoko alla vers un tiroir et prit une pochette violette et mit le petit papier dedans. Keishi était un sujet sensible, même si c'était le seul enfant de Sang du couple... Keishi redoubler sa 2nd comme Sonoko, il avait eu son bac ES de justesse, il avait été inscrit pour une première année de droit ou Keishi n'allait même pas en cours et avait menti délibérément a ses parents. Il avait été en licence d'anglais ou il fît ses deux premières année sans soucis. Maintenant il fait pour la troisième fois consécutive sa troisième année de Licence. Aliona et Stanislas s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur fils... Et étaient un peu en colère contre lui aussi, pour n'avoir jamais réellement donner la moindre envie de réussir et de leurs avoir mentit aussi pas mal de fois.

"D'accord Sonoko" Aliona arrêta le gaz "Oui, Stan trouve ça dommage qu'il recommence si près d'un diplôme... Je sais pas comment il reste optimiste"

"Stan a toujours été comme ça, tu le sais mieux que nous" Répondit Drake

Se sujet touchait beaucoup Sonoko. On lui avait souvent répéter qu'elle était un peu comme Keishi... Une personne qui passait de justesse aux classes supérieures, même si il n'y avait rien de péjoratif dans les anciennes paroles de ses tuteurs Sonoko commençait a y croire et le fait qu'elle avait redoubler sa 2nd a quelques années d'intervalle la faisait encore plus peur a Sonoko. Et elle se disait qu'il était intelligent comme type... Et que lui il avait pas accumulé 2 ans de retard avant d'avoir son bac

"Je monte dans ma chambre ! J'ai des trucs a faire" Fit Sonoko

Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Drake puis monta très vite dans sa chambre. Sonoko jeta son sac sur le sol et elle regardait si elle avait pas eu des messages entre temps. D'un coup, elle entendit

"Sonoko ? t'as été au courrier ?" Demanda une voix

"Nan Keishi... J'ai jamais eu la clef du courrier y'a Que Drake et Stan qui l'ont tu le sais"

Un jeune homme mal rasé apparu. Il avait les cheveux rose pâle et les yeux oranges. Il soupira

"Alors tu sais pas si y'a un truc pour moi..."

"Tu attend quelque chose?" Demanda Sonoko "Au pire demande a Stan de passer au courrier quand il rentre."

"je vais y aller. J'vais demander la clef a Drake" Répondit Assez Froidement Keishi

Il parti de la chambre de Sonoko, en oubliant qu'au niveau de la porte de Sonoko son plancher craquer, sa petite soeur supportait pas ce bruit

"T'as pas fait un grand pas !" Sonoko était un peu énerver

Sonoko soupira il n'avait pas entendu comme d'habitude, ou alors il ne voulait pas entendre. Le weekend allait être long. Sonoko entendit son portable sonner. Elle répondit

"SALUT" Hurla Gyn

"Gueule paaaas" Sonoko avait eu peur sur le coup "pourquoi tu appelle sans prévenir ?!"

"baaaah... T'sais... J'aime pas prévenir " Il rigolait "enfaite Nona veut qu'on sorte avec elle, toi, Ace et moi sur Lelli demain"

"ah faire quoi ?" Demanda Sonoko

"faut pas trop m'en demander ! je sais pas moi. Mais Nona avait pas l'air décider" Avoua Gyn

"Baaaf ça a l'air cool quand même ! C'est a quel heure qu'on se rejoins ?"

"Vers 13 heures devant le Micromania" Répondit Gyn

"Alors a demain alors"

Sonoko rigolait et raccrocha. Elle envoya un message a Nona pour dire qu'elle allait venir demain a Lelli pour la prévenir.

"HEY SONOKO" Hurla Drake

"Ouaiiiis?" Demanda Sonoko

"Stan vient de rentrer il veut savoir comment ça c'est passer ta journée ! "

"j'arrive attends"


	12. Mardi

voila le chapitre 12 ! Je l'ai écrit a la suite de le début d'un recueil d'OS Super nanny version One piece xD

* * *

 **Mardi 9h - Espagnol**

"Qual es el appodo (surnom) de Jaime ? Y porque?" Demanda le professeur "es el narador que encontrar ese apodo?"

Sonoko leva la main le professeur lui fit signe quelle pouvait répondre

"El Appodo de Jaime es Television porque, Jaime y sus familia son teleaddicto ?" Sonoko regarda Le professeur "Y... Jaime es una Chica done un chico?"

"... Mais c'est un garçon..." Fît Corazon

"mais c'est pas clair aussi !" Dit Sonoko

"Au moins on est fixer" Avoua Nona

La classe rigolait un peu. D'un coup Don Krieg arriva en tenant par le bras un des élèves qui faisait espagnol en temps normal, l'élève en question était Kid. Derrière le professeur en colère il y avait certain élèves qui était dans son cours qui regardaient la scène

"HEY CE GOSSE C'EST INVITER DANS UN DE MES COURS D'ALLEMAND ET A HURLER QUE L'ALLEMAND C'ETAIT NUL"

"... Kid, c'est pas bien tu sais?" Commença Corazon

"C'EST PAS COMME CA QU'IL APPRENDRA LA LECON"

"c'est pas en gueulant dessus non plus que tu vas le faire payer" souligna Corazon

"No soy perfecto !" Hurla Gyn

"Ich bin nich perfeck" Reprit sur le même ton Sonoko

Don Krieg regarda Sonoko quelques instant

"ah c'est toi l'abrutit qui dessine des sorcières sur le cahier de Gyn ?" Dit Le professeur d'Allemand

"C'EST PAS DES SORCIERES C'EST DES KOKIRI D'OCARINA OF TIME" Reprit Sonoko

"elle s'enfonce" Nona regarda Sonoko "et elle nie pas que c'est une abrutit"

"Vous êtes combien ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est plus en Allemand !" Dit Ace

"On est 20 !" répondit Nona

"On est 23 en Allemand !"

Don Krieg ferma la porte en laissant Kid dans sa salle de cours. L'élève s'assit a sa place puis le professeur regarda ses élèves.

"Un a un vous allez donner un de vos surnoms et dire qui vous le donne et pourquoi"

Tours a tours tout le monde en donna un, ce fut le tours de Nona

"Un de mis appodos es champiñón. Es una idéa de Sonoko porque... Yo pensio es un comida que gusta mas Sonoko ? Y yo pensio que es cariñoso (affectueux)"

"C'est quoi la raison alors Sonoko?" Demanda Sanji

"elle a raison c'est affectueux ! j'adore les champignon !"

"En parlant de Sonoko c'est a toi de présenter un de tes surnoms" fit le professeur

"un de mis appodos es Coca light porque me giffla mas el coca light"

 **Mardi - 10h**

Sonoko s'allongea presque sur la table en laissant son sac sur la table. Elle bailla. Gyn se mit a côté de Sonoko. Ils étaient en étude car ils n'avaient pas Italien

"Comment Nona, Koala et Ace peuvent avoir italien la ?" Fît Sonoko "après PFEG et espagnol... Fin allemand pour Ace"

"C'est pas des flemmards comme toi ?" Dit Gyn avec un sourire "tu devrai retirer ton sac de ta table"

"Hina est pas..."

Sonoko vit petit a petit une ombre apparaître sur la table. La jeune fille leva le regard c'était Hina qui était énerver. Sonoko se força a sourire

"SONOKO HINA DOIS DIRE COMBIEN DE FOIS DE NE PAS METTRE TON SAC SUR LA TABLE ?!

"C'est la première fois non? ahaha" Sonoko essayait de ne pas paniquer "Sinon tout va bien Hina ? Tu as changé de coupe de cheveux peut-être ?"

Sonoko posa son sac au sol extrêmement gênée. Elle se forçait a rigoler.

"ON NE ME TUTOIE PAS ! HINA EST PAS KOBY"

"mais c'est quoi votre nom de famille?" Demanda Sonoko

"... Madame fera l'affaire"

Hina s'en alla. Sonoko soupira

"j'ai eu du bol la"

"tu avais qu'à pas la tutoyer aussi" Avoua Gyn "tu sais très bien qu'Hina aime pas qu'on la tutoie"

"mais on tutoie tout les surveillant ! Même mister 3 !"

Gyn rigolait, c'était vrai, mais Sonoko avait un peu dépasser les bornes selon lui. Enfin bon il allait pas la changer comme ça. Sonoko sorti une trousse de feutre et commença a dessiner.

 **Mardi 12h - Gur kebab**

Alexia s'était encore invité le midi pour manger avec les autres. Sonoko regarda les plats proposer

"dites vous savez si ils font un truc végétarien ?" Demanda Sonoko

"... Je pense pas mais demande quand même" fît Ace

"Tu es la seule fille qui va dans un kebab et qui demande un plat végétarien" Souligna Gyn

"Au pire tu vas au so good acheté un truc sans viande" dit Nona

"Tu as toujours ton régime de lapin ?" Demanda Alexia

"le lapin tu sais ce qu'il te dit ?" S'exclama Sonoko

"Mademoiselle?" Demanda une femme a la caisse

"Euuuh... S'cusez moi, vous faites un menu baguette sans viande ?" Questionna Sonoko

"... Sans viande?"

"Oui, seulement avec la salade, les tomates" fît Sonoko

"... oui, bien sur" Fît La femme assez surprise

une fois les plats commandé, ils allèrent au premier étage s'asseoir et manger. Sonoko regarda un papier qu'on leur avait donner durant la journée

"Putain une journée d'intégration"

"L'année dernière c'était en Elgique pour faire du kayak c'était nul!" Fît Ace

"On a tous été séparé durant la seconde moitié de la traverser, j'étais avec Sonoko et après on c'est retrouver avec des profs" fît Gyn

"et au début tellement un prof a eu pitier de nous, il nous a tracté durant trente minutes" Dit Sonoko

"La c'est ou ?" Demanda Nona

"A un laser game ! ça a l'air déjà plus cool" fît Koala

"Au moins c'est pas hyper loin on peu rentrer en bus chez nous" Avoua alexia

"Ouais, faut se dire ça, mais comment ils vont géré autant d'élèves ?" Questionna Nona

"Sais pas, on est un bon 300 nan ?" Dit Sonoko "l'année passé on était 150"

"IL Y EN A PLUS DE 150 QUE TU ATTRAPER !" hurla Gyn

"... t'as pas grandit Gyn" Fît Alexia

"mais c'est drôle" Sonoko rigolait a l'intervention de Gyn.

Ils mangèrent puis Sonoko regarda l'heure sur son téléphone

"ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD EN TP DE SCIENCES PHYSIQUE IL EST 13H28 ET ON A CURS A 13H30"

"ON S'EN TAPE DE PAS JETER NOS PLATEAU ?" Reprit Gyn

"OUAIS"

Tout le groupe se levèrent et commencèrent a courir dans la rue pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

 **13h30 - TP de sciences physique**

Le petit groupe entrèrent en retard dans la salle, ils étaient un peu cacher par les payasses du fond. Ils mirent leur sac dans le fond tout en sortant leurs affaire. Heureusement Ceasar était entrain de placer encore les élèves tout en gueulant sur Vegapunk

"TU T'ES PLANTER IL Y A PAS ZORO DANS LA CLASSE" hurla Ceasar "ON EST PAS CON IL PEU PAS BLAIRER SANJI C'EST POUR EVITER QU'IL SOIT A CÔTE DE SANJI EN COURS"

"ROH MET UNE FILLE A CÔTE DE LUI SI TU ES PAS CONTANT" cria Vegapunk

"ALEXIA"

La jeune fille se mit a côté de Sanji essoufflé d'avoir couru juste avant. Ceasar continua a Placer les autres élèves puis il commença a expliquer le TP qui voulait faire avec les élèves

"ah ouais, il a des gens qui supportent pas le gaz toxic en pleine tronche ?" demanda Ceasar

"C'est pas interdis par la loi le gaz toxic en TP?" Demanda Vivi

"C'EST POUR CA QUE JE VOULAIS DE L'ACIDE !" Reprit vegapunk

Les élèves regardèrent une énième fois Ceasar hurler contre l'esgargophone, pensant que peu être un jour ces dispute deviendront banales pour eux tous


	13. Mômes

ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 13 ! :D Yaouh !

* * *

 **Sciences physiques - 13h30**

Les élèves se mirent a leurs place en mettent leur blouse blanche. Ceasar regardait les personnes en face de lui, puis il demanda qu'ils s'assirent. Les élèves obéirent au professeur.

"Les 2nd, ce n'est pas 13H31, 32 ou 33 qu'on est près, mais a 13h30 !" Fit Le professeur

"On perd du temps quand tu dis ça tu sait Ceasar ?" Dit ironiquement Vegapunk

"TA GUEULE"

Sonoko soupira. Bizarrement, si elle voulait passer pour le moment en S, ce n'était pas sa matière préférer, mais elle se faisait violance pour y aller... Sonoko soupira puis regarda Gyn avec un petit sourire

"MADEMOISELLE HARMONIA !"

Sonoko se remit droit regardant son professeur, a peine rentrée en cours elle c'était déjà fait remarquer. Sonoko sorti seulement un crayon crayon de sa trousse tout en fixant son professeur

"Désolée..."

"Vous êtes comme votre frère !" Fît le professeur "un fauteur de trouble qu'il faut remettre dans le droit chemin"

"... Vous étiez a la croix blanche ?" Demanda Sonoko étonner

La croix blanche était l'établissement qu'avait fréquanter Keishi et une autre personne qu'elle avait appeller "grand frère" un temps. C'était une école réputer pour être très stricte et être le top dans le priver. Sonoko n'avait jamais voulu y mettre les pieds pour ne pas ressembler a ces "petits croiblanchard" comme on les appelaient, et Sonoko savait quelle n'allait pas être a sa place la-bas

"Oui vous êtes comme Ted !"

Sonoko retenue sa colère. Elle se calma assez rapidement pour éviter de dire quelque chose de blessant pour ne pas être viré de ce cours, elle regarda le professeur, puis répondit simplement ;

"Ted n'est pas mon frère."

Le cours commença enfin, commençant douvement avec un chapitre qui était plutôt facile. D'habitude, il y aurai eu DS juste après, mais les premières semaines il n'y en avait pas de prévus et Shanks voulais parler a sa classe pour annoncer quelque chose. Rien de bien grâve, il n'y avait pas eu de réel soucis pour le moment. Et Nona regarda bizarrement Sonoko

"C'est qui Ted ? Tu m'en a jamais parler" avoua la jeune fille aux cheveux noir

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard"

 **Heure de vie de classe improviser - 15h**

Shanks arriva dans la classe avec des papiers en mains et demanda a ses élèves de s'assoir. La classe s'assit rapidement, le professeur posa ses affaires sur le bureau puis regarda ses élèves.

"il y a rien de grave, vous inquiêtez pas, j'ai juste eu des papiers important a vous donner. Et de toutes façons je pense que vous avez tous déjà envoyer un sms a vos parents pour prévenir que vous allez être en vie de classe"

Shanks savait très bien que la règle qui était au sujet des téléphones durant la récré et l'inter-cours n'était pas du tout respecter. Du moment qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs téléphone en cours cela lui allait parfaitement. Il commença a distribuer les papiers qu'il avait en disant que c'était pour l'orientation qu'il donnait ça et qu'il allait faire une heure spécialement pour ça durant le premier trimestre pour un peu les aider a se décider pour plus tard. Et il y avait également une future élève qui allait venir dans leurs classe

"MAIS SI JE L'AI RECONNU !" Hurla une voix "J'AI RECONNU TA MÔME ! "

"Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle."

Shanks soupira, puis il regarda ses élèves dépiter. Il y avait toujours un problème dans se lycée avec des élèves... Enfin c'était plus lier a des histoires familliales compliquer... C'était si difficile d'avoir deux parents qui s'aiment et qui ont des enfants ? Shanks ouvrit la porte et vit Kizaru assit sur un banc entrain de fouiller dans ses outils pour réparer une lumière

"Dit ça t'alerte pas ces cris?" Demanda Shanks

"tu sais je m'en fiche... Moi ce qui m'alerte le plus c'est qu'en un an il y a eu personne qui n'a voulu réparer la lumière de la 312" Répondit Kizaru

"... Ah oui j'avais oublier que tu étais l'auto-proclamé electricien..." Avoua Shanks "borsalino ça te dérange pas de garder les 2nd5b pendant 10 minutes pour que je vois ce qui se passe ?"

"Pas de soucis"

L'electricien se leva, puis rentra dans la salle de cours. Les élèves regardèrent le nouveau surveillant qui venait d'arriver. Il s'assit au bureau et regarda les élèves de cette classe

"Je dois vous surveiller pendant 10 minutes"

Les élèves pas très motiver regardèrent l'électricient. Ce dernier avait bien comprit qu'ils voulaient sortir de la salle assez rapidement, du moins pour la plus part.  
"vous pouvez sortir de la salle, mais évitez de trop gueulé parce que Shanks est en bas"

La plus part des élèves se levèrent et partirent. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Sonoko, Nona, Gyn et Ace regardèrent leur amis assez surprit

"tu veux pas partir ?" Demanda Nona

"... C'était... La voix de Barrels... Je veux pas le revoir moi..." Fît Sonoko

"... Attend... Si c'était Barrels qui parlait... A dit que tu étai l'enfant de la personne a qui il parlait... Ton père est dans le lycée !" Dit Gyn

Ils n'avaient pas reconu la voix de la personne qui avait répondu a Barrels. Gyn Prit Sonoko par le bras, son sac et son menteau. Sonoko fit de la resistance, mais on ami la traina au sol jusqu'aux escalier qui mené au rez-de-chausser Ace et Nona suivirent. Pendant ce temps, Sonoko regardait assez paniquer Gyn.

"Mais je sais pas quoi lui dire ! Si c'est réellement mon père !"

"On c'est pas incruster dans ton ancienne maison pour pas voir la gueule de ton père ! " Avoua Ace

"Mais tu es pas curieuse !" Dit Nona

"Mais ! ça fait juste bizarre de me dire que j'ai un père !" Avoua Sonoko

La jeune fille se leva, prit son sac et son menteau qu'avait Gyn. Elle avait peur de regarder qui avait hurler, elle espérait seulement que les personnes en questions étaient partie du lycée pour ne pas avoir a les affronter. Même si elle voulait savoir le nom de son père et a quoi il ressemblait... Elle avait du mal a admettre qu'elle avait réellement un père, car depuis toute petite elle n'avait jamais vu de père, et cela faisait seulement cinq ans quelle vivait avec Stanislas et Aliona, c'était trop court pour Sonoko pour se faire a l'idée que la famille pouvait être constituer d'un couple qui s'aime. Les amis déscendire de l'escalier puis, a peine arriver au rez-de-chausser il y avait Barrels, comme prévu et juste en face de lui Vergo... Le petit groupe passa sans un bruit a côté des deux adultes, puis Sonoko sentit deux mains sur ses deux épaules. Elle se retourna

"On doit te parler Harmonia" Dirent les deux hommes ensemble

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAH 8D je coupe au meilleur moment *sort* Qui est le père de Sonoko ? Je pense que quasiment tout est sous vos yeux x) après je le sais donc peux être que c'est plus évidant pour moi


	14. Vergo & Barels

**16h - Entrée de l'école**

Les amis de Sonoko étaient sorti, ils l'attendaient a la porte en attendant qu'elle ai fini avec les deux adultes. Sonoko regarda les deux hommes, puis le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se focalisa sur Barrels. Cela faisait depuis ses six ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... Il avait bien mal vieillit.

"AH barrels ça fait 12 ans qu'on c'est plus vu !" Dit Sonoko "J'te pensais mort ! La forme ?"

"Depuis quand tu pense que dès lors quelqu'un ne donne plus de nouvelle il est forcement mort ?!" S'exclama Barrels "et ton père n'a jamais donner de nouvelle j'te ferai dire"

"tu donnais même plus de nouvelle a ton fils ! Tu crois réellement que je dois te penser vivant après ça ?!" Répondit Sonoko "et je me suis fait a l'idée que je n'aurai jamais de père"

"j'ai donner des nouvelles a Ted tu sais il reste ton frère"

Le sourire de Sonoko se crispa. Ah... Ted, il était sensé être son grand frère, mais étant majeur a la mort de Maria, la mère de Sonoko, il n'avait pas été adopter par Stanislas et Aliona. Mais ces derniers avaient dit a Ted qu'il pouvait venir chez eux si il voulait. Ted n'y était pas tout le temps, seulement le soir pour dormir et la journée personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui. Et Sonoko depuis peu ne pleurait plus en pensant a lui.

"Je lui parle que quinze minutes tout les semaines donc j'ai pas vraiment eu de nouvelles" Avoua Sonoko "et ce n'est plus mon frère."

"Vos discution de famille peux attendre je suppose." Vergo toussa "il y a un problème maintenant pour la signature des tuteurs la Sonoko..."

"Bâh... Nân... Barrels ne m'a jamais reconnu et Stan et alio m'on adopter donc il y a pas de soucis" Avoua Sonoko en regardant Vergo

"C'est Vergo est ton putain de père" Dit Barrels

Sonoko regarda bizarrement Barrels... Depuis quand elle était la fille de son CPE ? Vergo contenu sa colère, il avait tout fait pour que cette histoire reste bien dans un coin, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il fallait se rendre a l'évidence que Sonoko allait bientôt vécu toute son enfance sans père et que cette dernière est née un peu près a l'époque ou Vergo avait connu Maria. Et Sonoko ressemblait a Maria, il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité de sa mère. Sonoko regarda Vergo

"Imaginons que vous êtes mon père... Z'avez aucun droit sur moi nan ? Vu que vous m'avez techniquement jamais reconnu et que vous avez sans doute apprit que je vivais il y a pas longtemps" Avoua Sonoko

"Comment tu sais tout ça ?" Demanda Barrels

"Stan est avocat, et comme je m'interessais un peu au droit lier a la famille il m'a expliquer" Avoua Sonoko "techniquement vous êtes seulement les ex compagnon de ma mère"

Vergo souppira, il ne savait réellement pas quoi dire dans cette situation précise. Il c'était promit de ne pas avoir d'enfants et la, d'un coup une gamine apparait comme si de rien

"Partez. Vous m'énervez avec vos histoires de famille, je n'ai rien a voir avec cette môme"

Sonoko regarda le CPE, lui dis seulement un petit "a demain", puis parti les mains dans les poches, n'ayant pas le courage de lui poser plus de questions. Elle soupira et retrouva ses amis un peu perplexe face a son expression quelque peu renfermer.

"ça c'est mal passer ?" Demanda Nona

"... Il a pas dit que c'était mon père donc sais pas si c'est vrai ou faux" Avoua Sonoko

"Mais il t'a appelé Maria, il se faisait appelé Corazon a un moment et sans que vous vous êtes parler il a su que tu étais une Harmonia ! ça peux qu'être lui !" Dit Gyn

Sonoko fit un petit signe de tête, puis elle alla jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus avec ses amis. Ils attendaient le bus qui menait chez Sonoko et Gyn, ils étaient inviter chez Aliona et Stanislas pour un soir.

"t'es sur que ça dérange pas Alio ?" Demanda Ace

"nan ! C'est même elle qui a proposer" Avoua Sonoko

"c'est sympa !" Dit Nona

"limite c'est devenu ma deuxième maison" Gyn rigolait

"Y'a la L1 !" fît Nona

"nous c'est la 90 Nona" Avoua Gyn

"... Mais elle passe pas souvent la votre !"

"toutes les 30 minutes !" répondit Sonoko "c'est injuste vu que la L1 passe toutes les 10 minutes"

La L1 passait par quasiment le même chemin que celle de Sonoko et Gyn, mais s'arretait a une ville avant la ou habitait Sonoko. Les élèves du lycée Saint Ener parlèrent pendant les minutes restantes des cours, des années précedentes et d'histoires a côté qu'ils avaient entendu. Le bus arriva, ils s'assières a une place ou il y avait quatre sièges. Nona se souvenît de quelque chose ;

"Hey Noko ! tu m'as dit que tu me parlerai de Ted"

Ace réfléchit, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait se nom, il avoua a Sonoko qu'il avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent de cette personne, surtout de la part de Sonoko qui devait avoir quand même un lien avec lui

"ah ouais... En gros c'est un type qui dort chez Alio et Stan" Répondit simplement Sonoko

"c'est un résumer rapide" Avoua Gyn

"Tu le connais?!" s"exclama Ace

"ouais, ça fait 6 ans qu'on se connait avec Sonok' c'est normal je je connaisse ça" Fît Gyn

"en gros, c'est mon trèèèès cher grand frère. Il est jamais la, et il est pas sympa donc ça aide pas a ce que je l'aime beaucoup de base, puis je lui en veux terriblement depuis qu'il a pas foutu les pieds a l'église ou au cimtière quand maman est morte."

Nona et Ace se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle n'en avait jamais parler. Ils se retenurnet de demandé en quoi il n'était pas sympa avec sa petite soeur, déjà qu'ils avaient déjà une bonne idée sur le genre de personne qu'il était.


	15. Teddy

« ALIO ! JE SUIS RENTRÉE ! » Hurla Sonoko

Aliona arriva au niveau du couloir, la ou il y avait le petit groupe d'amis entrain de retirer leur chaussure. La jeune femme sourit en regardant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Les trois dirent bonjours en même temps a Aliona

« Alors ça doit être toi Nona ? » Demanda Aliona

« Oui madame » Répondit Nona

« Tu peux m'appeler Aliona si tu veux tu sais » Aliona regarda de Nouveau Sonoko « J'ai ton pyjama dans la buanderie passe le prendre dès que tu peux »

« oui ! Mais on va poser nos sacs, La chambre d'ami et libre ? »

« Et pour stan on dit que qui dort avec qui ?"

Aliona posait cette question car toutes les chambres avaient des lits deux places et Stanislas, même si il connaissait bien Gyn, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il dorme dans le même lit que Sonoko. Aliona trouvait cette idée bizarre, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'entendait toujours avec Sonoko pour dire la même version pour si jamais elle voulait être avec Gyn sans avoir de problème au près de Stanislas. Sonoko réfléchit quelques instant

« ... Il y a rien de prévu encore, mais on dit que je dors avec Nona et Gyn avec Ace ? »

« Ok, c'est si il pose la question »

Aliona commença a partir vers la cuisine. Les enfants partirent en haut, dans la chambre de Sonoko. Il y avait son lit contre un de ses murs, et on bureau juste a côté. Elle posa son sac au sol avant d'aller près de son lit et s'écrouler dessus, la tête la première. Gyn rigolait un peu et posa son sac

« Je pense que tu vas pas rester éternellement comme ça » Dit Gyn

« mmmmhmhmhmh » Répondit seulement Sonoko

« C'est le grand amour avec son lit » Fit Nona

« tu as un conçurent direct Gyn ! » Dit Ace

« Roh arrêtez avec ça » Répondit Gyn

Après une fin d'après-Midi ou ils ont passer a parler de tout et de rien, ils ont commencer a parler de ce qui c'était passer avec Vergo et Barrels

« Alors un des deux a avouer qui était ton père ? » Demanda Ace

« Barrels parler de moi en disant que j'étais l'enfant de Vergo, mais il l'a jamais dit clairement » Avoua Sonoko « donc sait pas même si il y a une grande probabilité pour que ça soit lui »

« Après si il l'avoue pas ça serai jamais sûr non plus » Dit Nona « enfin ça aide pas aux processus »

« Sinon il y a une nouvelle demaiiiiin ! » Sonoko voulait changer de sujet

« j'espère que ça sera pas une Alexia Bis non plus » Avoua Gyn « cette fille me saoule tellement »

« A ce point ? » Demanda Ace

« Elle arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages sur Facebook ! je peux pas être tranquille avec elle ! »

« On devrai trouver un truc pour qu'elle arrête de nous parler » Fit Sonoko

« on est plus des gamins on a qu'a lui dire qu'elle nous saoule c'est tout non ? » Demanda Nona

Gyn et Sonoko se regardèrent. Nona comprit que c'était pas si simple avec Alexia… Enfin qu'est qui était simple ET qui avait un lien soit avec Gyn ou Sonoko ? Enfin bon. Nona avait au moins essayé de proposer une idée au moins.

« vous pouvez venir mangeeeeer ! » Hurla Aliona

Une fois descendu, les enfants se mirent chacun a une place. Sonoko prit son assiette et celle de Nona et Gyn prit celle d'Ace en plus de la sienne. Aliona commença a servir les Haricots. En voyant la viande Sonoko tira la langue

« ça vous dérange pas d'avoir des steaks 5% ? » Demanda Aliona

« … Non mais c'est quoi le 5% La ? » Questionna Ace

« rien change dedans a part les calories je crois ! » Dit Nona

« c'est ça et Sonoko fait pas cette tête ! Je t'ai fais ton steak végétarien ! »

« celui de Nanny et papé ?! » Demanda Sonoko

« Oui »

Nanny et papé était le surnom que Sonoko donnait aux grands parents de Keishi, ils ne voulaient pas que Sonoko les appellent par leurs prénoms c'est pour ça qu'ils ont convenu de ces surnoms la. Une fois les assiettes remplie, elles furent misent devant Nona et ace

« Merci Aliona ! » Dirent Ace et Nona

« De rien »

Aliona se servie et se mit en face d'une assiette vide, c'était celle de Stanislas il allait bientôt arriver. Au bout de quelques minutes ils entendirent la porte de garage s'ouvrir

« Ah c'est l'côté de Stan ! » Fit Sonoko

« Ouais » Fit Aliona

« Comment vous savez ça ?! » S'exclama Ace

« le son est plus fort quand c'est le côté de Stan, vu qu'il est plus proche de la table qu'Alio » Avoua Gyn

« REVIENS ICI, MON PÈRE VEUX TE PARLER ! » Hurla Une voix

« C'EST PAS MON PÈRE T'SAIS » Hurla une autre

« Même… Il t'héberge quand même » Dit Drake « et il y a les amis de Sonoko »

« LA RAMENE PAS ! Et depuis quand elle a des amis elle ?! »

D'un coup, la porte qui s'éparait la cuisine et le garage s'ouvrit en grand. Un garçon d'environs vingt-quatre ans était la, il avait les cheveux mi-long et bleu, les yeux rouges. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sonoko. Il parti vers l'entrée pour monté dans sa chambre

« Ferme pas la porte Surtout Ted ! » Dit Aliona

« Roh c'est bon stan, Keishi et Drake arrivent pas la peine ! »

Aliona Soupira, elle avait essayé au moins. Stan arriva lui aussi d'un air désolé.

« Désolé pour les cris » Fit Stan

« C'pas grave Stan ! » Répondit Aliona

« Au moins il est la » Avoua Sonoko

Après cette petite scène de cris, Stan s'assit a la table pour manger. Keishi et Drake avaient déjà mangé dehors donc ils n'avaient pas participé au repas. Une fois le repas fini, Ace, Nona, Gyn et Sonoko remontèrent une fois de plus dans la chambre de Sonoko, avec comme fond sonore keishi et Ted qui se disputaient encore une fois.

« On se fait un petit match pokemon ? » Demanda Sonoko « j'ai entrainé mes pokemon ! »

« Tu vas jamais me battre ! » Affirma Gyn

« Tu veux parier ?! »

« J'paris sur Gyn » Dit Ace

« moi sur Sonoko ! » Reprit Nona

Sonoko et Gyn sortirent leur DS pour faire leur fameux combat pour savoir qui était le meilleur dresseur


	16. Chesa

« JE T'AI BATTU AVEC BELLAMY ! » Hurla Sonoko

« Roh c'est bon je t'ai laisser gagné ! » Répliqua Gyn

« Et vous êtes censé être les deux modèles de maturité… » Fit Ace

« Enfin plutôt Gyn, c'est le plus âgé vu qu'il est né en 98. Et Sonoko a ton âge ace je crois vu quelle est née en 99 » Fit Nona

Encore une personne qui ne savait pas l'âge de Sonoko. Enfin bon, Sonoko le caché, donc Nona n'était pas censé le savoir, et Sonoko se demandait si quelqu'un a part Gyn allait le savoir. Un petit silence s'installa, puis dans un élan d'inspiration Ace fit :

« Vous allez faire quoi l'année prochaine ? »

« ST2S ou STMG » Fit Nona

« S ou STMG ! » Repondit Sonoko

« STL ou STMG Comme les filles. » Fit Gyn « et Sonoko t'as qu'a allez a Notre dame de Conis si tu veux faire STMG ! »

Le lycée St Ener, la ou étaient scolarisé les amis ne faisait pas de bac technologique, c'était pour ça qu'ils devaient changer de Lycée a la fin de leur Secondes. Et le lycée qui proposait tous ses bac était situé dans le vieux Lelli et il se nommé Notre Dame de Conis

« Mais malgré le fait que vous soyez dans deux lycée différent votre amouuuuur tiendra ! » Fit Nona

« ARRÊTE AVEC ÇA ! » Répondit Sonoko gêné

« tu ne dit pas que tu n'es pas amoureuse ? » Dit Nona

« … C'est quoi tout ces gens qui nous mettent en couple ? » Demanda Gyn « Et toi Ace tu veux faire quoi toi ? »

Gyn voulait changer de discussion. Celle qui commençait a tourné autours du fait que Sonoko et lui en couple commençait un peu a l'agacer. Au début il en rigolait un peu, mais a la longue il commencé a être agacer. Comme Nona n'était pas censé le savoir, il préférait ne rien dire a ce sujet.

« STL » Répondit Simplement Ace.

« Nous somme le groupe des technoooo alors ! » Dit Sonoko

« Enfin sauf si tu passe en S » Répondit Gyn

« On verra bieeeeen ! » Fit remarquer Sonoko

L'après-midi passa tranquillement, ce petit moment entre amis chez Sonoko c'était très bien déroulé, comme prévus. Ils avaient un peu visité le village de Sonoko. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant mais cela allait pour une visite qui durait une après-midi. Le Mercredi matin arriva malheureusement trop vite, la flemme habituelle était revenue même s'il y avait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient rentré en cours. Pourquoi ils devaient mettre les cours si tôt le matin ? Pendant se temps en salle de Perm du collège

« POURQUOI JE SUIS PAS ARRIVÉ A 9 HEURE ?! » Hurla Sonoko

La voix de Sonoko raisonnait. Elle avait totalement oublié que les personnes n'ayant pas d'option pouvait arriver a 9h au lieu de 8h

« Hurle pas Sonoko » Fit mister 3 « tu es seule ici donc fait pas de bruit »

« pourquoi je suis rapatrier au collège ? » Demanda Sonoko avant de s'asseoir

« Tu crois réellement que je le sais ? »

« On sait jamais ! » Avoua Sonoko « dit tu as vu la tronche de la nouvelle de 5b ? »

« Non, tout ce que je sais c'est quelle fait latin » dit Mr 3

« Ah ? »

Sonoko sorti son portable, et commença a envoyé un SMS a quelqu'un qui faisait latin pour savoir si la nouvelle était venu dès le premier cours de la journée

« Sans pression tu sors ton téléphone devant moi »

« T'sais Galdino… Je dois pas être techniquement en cours a l'heure qu'il est » Essaya d'argumenté Sonoko

« oui mais tu l'es donc range ça ou je le donne au directeur actuel ! et personne ne vas répondre » Souligna Galdino

« Ah d'ailleurs c'est qui l'actuel la ? » Demanda Sonoko « EUH ELLE A GRATTER UNE HEURE LA NOUVELLE ! »

« Akainu » Répondit Galdino « Comment ça elle a gratter une heure ? Personne respecte la règle du téléphone a ce que je vois»

« Elle fait latin et elle est pas venu ! » Sonoko rangea son téléphone « Elle va m'entendre ! Et non malheureusement personne»

« la pauvre elle va être traumatiser avant d'avoir mit le pied dans l'école »

L'heure de permanence passa avec une discussion entre la seule élève en perm' et le surveillant. Une fois l'heure fini, Sonoko se leva puis alla vers la salle de cours ou elle avait mathématique.

9h – Mathématique. Salle 800

Ben Beckman regarda un peu tout le monde puis fit l'appel. Une fois fini, il regarda une petite note sur son cahier

« La nouvelle est arriver ? » Demanda Ben

« Euh… Non » Fit un élève

d'un coup, une jeune fille aux cheveux blond arriva dans la salle avec un grand sourire. Elle avait les yeux verts et elle finissait ses petits beurres.

« C'est toi chesa ? » Demanda le professeur

« Oui c'est moi ! » Répondit la nouvelle élève

« … Tu n'es pas légèrement en retard ? » Fit remarquer Ben

« Mon réveille a pas sonner et mon bus était en retard ! » Déclara Chesa « Vous savez ça devais être le karma ou un truc comme ça »

« … Va t'asseoir ou il y a de la place »

Le professeur soupira, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre a dire quelque chose pour une fois, il espérait seulement que ça soit la seule fois. Il commença a faire son cours sur les statistiques et le cours dériva sur l'âge des personnes en 2nd.

« M'seus, c'est possible quelqu'un qui a 18 ans en 2nd ? » Demanda caimie

« Oui, et je pense qu'il y a au moins un exemple dans la classe »

« Ouais moi ! » Répondit Gyn

« C'est pas contre toi mais c'est chaud d'avoir deux ans de plus que les autres» Dit caimie

« C'est peut-être Chaud pour toi mais j'en ai rien a faire personnellement » Dit Gyn

la cloche Sonna. La classe s'en alla en laissant leurs sacs au sol, ils n'allaient pas quitter de salle avant et après la récrée

« hey pourquoi les autres laissent leurs sacs ?! » S'exclama Chesa

« on change pas de salle pour le prochain cours » Répondit Nona

« ALORS COMME ÇA ON FAIT LATIN ?! » Hurla Sonoko

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Chesa

« Galdino ? » Demanda Gyn

« Galdino ? C'est qui ? » Demanda Ace

« Un surveillant du collège qui sait un peu près tout sur tout le monde » Dit Gyn

« Allez en récré ! » Fit Ben

« Oui m'seus »

les dernier dans la salle de classe s'en allèrent pour profiter de leurs récréation


	17. Histoire géo

Durant la récréation, la nouvelle venue regarda le petit groupe de quatre personnes qui regardèrent blaser de loin Alexia. Cette dernière les remarqua puis venu vers les cinq personnes

« - Hey ! C'est donc toi la nouvelle ?! S'exclama Alexia  
\- Ouais comme tu as pu voir. Répondit seulement Chesa  
\- Ou tu étais avant ? Questionna de plus belle Alexia  
\- Wiper d'avila. Avoua Chesa  
\- Ah comme moiiiiii !  
\- Ça se voit pour toi Alexia. Dit Ace d'un air blasé  
\- HÉ JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PETITE BOURGE. Hurla Alexia  
\- Si. Répondu Froidement Nona  
\- Gyn dit quelque chose ! Fit Alexia  
\- Voilà j'ai dit quelque chose. Conclu Gyn »

Alexia Parti de l'endroit ou elle était, en colère. Sonoko regarda Chesa, en souriant d'un air désolée.

« - C'est Alexia, laisse tomber. Avoua Sonoko  
\- Moi qui pensais que j'allais pas tomber sur des filles comme ça... Fit chesa  
\- Non mais elle... Elle a toujours été comme ça. Dit Gyn  
\- Crois-en l'expérience de Gyn et Sonoko, ça fait depuis le collège qu'ils la connaissent. Avoua Nona  
\- Ah ? Même collège ? Demanda Chesa  
\- Oui, ou elle me faisait déjà bien chier. Dit Sonoko »

Dans les souvenirs de Sonoko c'était très clair, Alexia était quelqu'un de jalouse, qui suivait tout le temps les phénomènes de mode et aussi quelqu'un qui pensait qu'à sa petite personne.

« - Les gens changent pas a ce que je vois. Avoua Chesa  
\- Oui, malheureusement » Fit Ace

Une fois la récréation finie, les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle de cours pour finir la seconde heure de mathématique. Une fois sortie de la salle, les élèves virent Nico robin, leur professeur d'histoire aller du côté collège de l'établissement.

« - Madame vous faîtes quoi ? Demanda Koza  
\- On migre pour un cours du côté collège ! Fit La professeur  
\- Pourquoi ? Questionna un élève  
\- Parce que les 3ème on fait des conneries la dernière fois et comme je suis leurs responsable de niveau je préfère être sur place pour les prendre sur le fait » Avoua Robin

Les 2nd5B allèrent dans une des salles du collège. Robin soupira puis reprit sur un :

« - Je ne sais pas du tout si ce changement sera définitif, ça dépendra des 3ème et de leurs conneries. Fit Robin

\- Mais ils ont fait quoi ? Demanda Chesa

\- Ils ont cassé une vitre de l'intérieur. Avoua Robin. Et un 6ème était en dessous, il aurai pu être blesser.

\- Mais qu'ils sont cons ! Avoua Killer. Ils auraient du attendre avant de la casser

\- Ne leurs donne pas des idées non plus killer. Dit Robin. Je serai encore plus sur leurs Dos, et ils m'appelleront la sorcière encore plus

\- Vous savez les surnoms des profs ?! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Oui je savais très bien que tu appelles Don Krieg le connard et que Miss Mery-Chrismas est surnommé la taupe. N'est-ce pas Sonoko ? Questionna ironiquement Robin»

Sonoko fut d'un coup gêné. Elle savait plus ou se mettre d'un coup. Elle sorti enfin sa trousse et son cahier. Le cours commença avec la question « qu'est-ce que l'histoire ? » et « qu'est que travaille d'un historien ? » comme point de départ.

« - Alors les périodes de l'histoires, vous vous en doutez que c'était donner comme ça, a postériori ? Demanda Robin

\- Oui, il n'y a pas quelqu'un comme ça qui vivait au moyenne age qui a sorti. Kid changea de voix. Oh cool ! Je suis du moyen âge ! C'est trop lol.

\- Et surtout que pour eux c'était leur époque contemporaine, ils ne savaient pas comment ça allait tourner non plus. Fit Nona. Et c'est récent cette histoire de période je crois

\- Oui, nous ça peux être, plus tard, l'époque des gros égoïste qui ne pensaient qu'au pétrole, a la guerre et a l'argent. Dit Ace

\- C'est trop long pour le nom d'une époque, mais je vois que vous avez bien comprit l'idée. Fit la professeur.

\- Et aussi d'après ce que j'ai compris, même les historiens ne sont pas d'accord avec les bornes des époques. Avoua Gyn

\- L'histoire, c'est plus facile a dire les faits plutôt dire des dates précises. Fit Sonoko. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- … Vos discutions sont vachement pousser. Avoua Chesa. Wiper d'avilla, c'était plus en mode fermez la, écoutez le prof.

\- Nous sommes pas dans l'optique de je-n'écoute-pas-les-élèves. Fit Robin. Ou dans l'optique ou nous avons toujours raison car nous somme professeur »

Le lycée Wiper d'Avilla était un lycée priver au même titre que Saint Ener. Mais, A Wiper d'Avilla il y avait plus des personnes qui prenait tout le monde de haut, et aussi la direction virait facilement les élèves qui jugeaient « pas rentrer dans le moule » ou s'eux qui n'étaient pas sûr qu'ils aient leurs bac chez eux. Contrairement a ça, a Saint Ener, ou ils essayaient de bien orienté les élèves, pas en fonctions des statistiques scolaires, mais en fonctions de la demande des élèves. C'était pour la plus part pour ça que les élèves et leurs parents avaient choisit Saint Ener.

11h – Sortie des cours

« - On a cours cet après-Midi ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Non mais la semaine prochaine si. Fit Nona en regardant son carnet de liaison

\- ON A COURS LE MERCREDI APRÈS MIDI ?! Hurla Chesa désespéré

\- Une fois par moi, et ça jusqu'à avril ! Fit Ace

\- C'est pour un voyage. Avoua Gyn

\- Il y a pire ! »

C'était vrai, il y avait pire comme raison pour laquelle on allait en cours. D'expérience, Gyn, Sonoko et Ace savaient que c'était pas non plus lourd d'aller en cours un mercredi après midi. Ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient trois heures de maths ou d'SVT comme les Terminales. Et ils finissaient a 16h ce n'était pas non plus trop tard.

« HEY J'AI UN NOUVEAU MAGASIN DE MANGA ! » Hurla Sonoko

Elle prit Chesa par le poignet et Nona, sans savoir leurs avis. Elle voulait leurs montrer. Gyn et Ace regardèrent quelques secondes la scène avant de les rejoindre


	18. Manga Dokaze

Sonoko tira plus ou moins Chesa Et Nona jusqu'à son magasin de manga. C'était une boutique qui pouvait passer inaperçue si on ne faisait pas attention. Sonoko était toute fière d'avoir trouver ce magasin. C'était un magasin avec une façade Noir, avec un logo Rouge.

« - Manga… Dokaze ? Fit Chesa

\- Ouais ! Flo est super cool en plus ! Répondit Sonoko

\- Oh tu lui donnes déjà un petit nom au gérant ? Demanda Nona en rigolant

\- Ouais ! Je pense que je vais finir par habiter dans ce magasin.

\- Mais tu es toujours aussi tarée avec les mangas. Fit Gyn

\- Et ça ne se calme pas avec le temps. Dit tout simplement Ace »

Sonoko rentra dans le magasin tout simplement avec un grand sourire. Ses amis regardèrent quelques secondes la scène qui se produisait devant eux. Sonoko était réellement fêlée ? Le reste du groupe rentra dans le magasin. Il y avait plusieurs bibliothèques remplies de mangas. Cela s'étendait jusqu'au fond du magasin.

« - Hey Flo ! Tu n'as pas des nouveaux Bleach En occasion ? Demanda Sonoko

\- J'en ai eu quelques uns je sais pas du tout ou ils sont exactement. Répondit Flo

\- Merci ! »

Florent était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, chauve et avec une légère barbe de quelques jours. Sonoko alla vers le fond du magasin et commença a regarder tout ce qui lui arrivait au niveau des yeux. Pendant que ses amis regardèrent aussi un peu d'autres mangas. Sonoko leva un peu les yeux et remarqua une tranche qui ressemblait au manga qu'elle cherchait, mais, il était trop haut pour elle

« - Gyyyyyyyyn ? Tu peux m'aider ? Demanda Sonoko. Il y a quoi comme tomes ?

\- J'arrive… »

Gyn posa le manga qu'il regardait et se mit derrière Sonoko. Il regardait les tomes qu'il y avait

« - Alors il y a du 4 au 65. Dit Gyn

\- Tu peux me prendre le 4 et le 5 s'teplais ? Demanda Sonoko

\- J'aurai quoi en échange ? Fit Gyn en rigolant

\- Une pizza ? Répondit Sonoko en souriant

\- Ok ça me va la pizza ! »

Gyn prit les deux mangas demander par Sonoko et lui donna. La jeune fille alla payer ses deux mangas qu'elle avait trouvés. Une fois payer le groupe sorti du magasin de manga.

« - Tu connais depuis combien de temps ce magasin de manga ? Demanda CHesa

\- A peine trois jours ! Répondit Sonoko

\- … Alors comment ça se fait que tu connais aussi bien ce magasin ? Questionna Nona en rigolant

\- J'Sais pas !

\- Faut pas trop chercher de logique avec Sonoko. Fit Gyn

\- Toi aussi t'es pas logique ! Répondit Sonoko pour se défendre

\- Il est moins con que toi ! Dit Ace en rigolant

\- Vous avez une dent contre moi c'est ça ?

\- Ouais ! Répondit Gyn. Et oublie »

Le groupe parti du vieux Lelli, le quartier ou était le magasin de manga. Ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux tranquillement.

 **Une semaine plus tard – Mercredi Après midi**

La semaine c'était bien déroulé, quelques notes ni trop bonne ni extrêmement baisse on été reçu par les élèves. Alexia était toujours avec les cinq élèves. Maintenant, ils avaient enfin leur cours du mercredi après-midi pour préparer leur voyage qui devait se dérouler en Avril. Ils étaient dans la même grande salle qui avaient occupé le premier jour ou ils étaient arriver. Ils étaient un par table, et il y avait également les professeur qui les entourer : Nico Robin, Shaky, Shanks, Cesear accompagner de l'escargophone de Vegapunk et Ao Kiji assit encore sur une chaise. Après avoir fait l'appelle pour voir qui était absent les professeurs regardèrent les élèves

« - Bon ! On doit préparer ce voyage en Irlande ! Fit Shaky. Pour ça on va se séparer en petit groupe, parce que ça sera difficile de gérer quasiment cinquante élèves dans la même salle

\- On va vous séparer au fonction de votre intelligence multiple. Dit Shank

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ? Demanda en même temps Vekapunk, Cesar et Ao Kiji

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Shanks

\- … Tu étais présent a la réunion pédagogique ? Demanda Shaky

\- …Parce qu'il en avait une ? Shanks semblait étonner »

Shaky expliqua qu'il y avait plusieurs formes d'intelligence ; Linguistique, Musicales, Logico-mathématiques, interpersonnelles, intrapersonnelles, naturaliste et visuel. Elle expliqua qu'ils allaient faire un petit test pour savoir les séparer dans différentes salles. Et aussi pour qu'ils se sociabilisent un peu les uns et les autres. Gyn, Sonoko, Chesa, Nona et Ace regardèrent leur feuille bizarrement. Ils n'étaient pas l'air convaincu de ce test. Ils répondirent au test, toujours pas très convaincu.

Après avoir rendu leur test, durant les deux dernières heures de l'après midi, les élèves avaient eu le droit aux discourt habituels, pas d'alcool durant le voyage ainsi que quelques normes de sécurité. La recommandation basique, sincèrement, comme avoir une carte vital Européenne, ne pas prendre des objets trop important ou qui a de la valeur. Quand la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se leva d'un coup et sorti de la salle.

« - J'espère que ça sera pas aussi chiant les prochains cours ! Fit Chesa

\- Et c'est quoi ces groupes ? Demanda Nona

\- Tu crois qu'on a comprit ? Fit Ace

\- On n'a pas pigé. Dit Gyn

\- De toute façon ! On sera occuper dès qu'on aura nos groupe le mois prochain ! Fit Sonoko

\- De toute façon Sonoko a triché ! Dit Ace

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Hurla Sonoko en rigolant

\- Oooh pourquoi ?! Dit Chesa

\- Pour être dans le même groupe que Gyn ! Répondit Ace

\- C'était drôle l'année passer ! Avoua Sonoko

\- On jouait a Agario quand il y avait rien a faire et un ordi de libre. Dit Gyn

\- Vous êtes des rebelles ! Dit Nona.

\- A peiiiiine ! Dirent Gyn et Sonoko

\- Vous êtes des fous. Dit Alexia

\- Au moins ils ne sont pas comme toi. »

Alexia regarda Chesa, c'était elle qui avait dit ça. Chesa se força a sourire pour montrer quelle se foutait de la gueule d'Alexia. Ils sortirent du lycée, puis avant de se séparer ils dirent ensemble :

« A Demaiiiiin ! »


	19. Jalousie

Les cours et les journées se passaient tranquillement pour les élèves du lycée Saint Ener; des notes, des leçons a apprendre, Alexia qui c'était fait remballer deux trois fois par jours minimum, les blagues stupides. C'était des semaines plutôt tranquille qui c'étaient écouler. Tranquille jusqu'à ce mardi, le dernier mardi de cours avant les vacances. Sonoko était scandalisé au CDI devant Chesa, Nona et Ace. Il n'y avait ni Gyn ni Alexia avec eux. Les jeunes secondes étaient tout les quatre seul dans le CDI. Cela parlait d'une histoire surtout importante pour Sonoko. Les quatre élèves s'occupaient de découper des images pour un projet a faire pour leurs voyage en Irlande, une sorte d'affiche a faire. Et Nona s'occupait a imprimer des images.

« - Je suis sûre qu'elle lui a fait consommer de la drogue pour qu'il dise oui ! Dit Sonoko

\- Ouais ! Ou alors elle la forcer par un autre moyen ! Fit Chesa

\- … Vous n'êtes même pas sûre que ce soit vraie cette connerie ! Dit Ace lasser

\- Oui, ça se trouve c'est qu'une rumeur ! Avoua Nona

\- Alors pourquoi ça fait une semaine qu'il passe ses soirées a parler avec elle ?! »

Sonoko avait entendu dire que Gyn sortait avec Alexia depuis peu, une semaine un peu près. Sonoko s'en fichait pas mal de la date exacte. Oui, cela était une histoire qui pouvait paraître totalement inintéressante et enfantin mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Sonoko. C'était important pour Sonoko cette histoire. Elle sorti son téléphone et elle commença a spammer Gyn par Sms

« - Il lui trouve quoi a cette conne ?! S'exclama Sonoko

\- J'en sais trop rien, elle est insupportable. Avoua Ace

\- C'est pour ça qui faut demander directement a Gyn. Dit Nona en souriant

\- Il va dévier la discussion j'en suis sûre ! S'exclama Chesa

\- Depuis quand tu es devenue une spécialiste en relations humaine ? Questionna Ace

\- Depuis cinq secondes ! »

Sonoko et Nona rigolèrent en entendent la réponse de la jeune blonde. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit ; c'était Gyn. Il prit une chaise, la mit a la table de ses amis et posa son sac. Il sorti son téléphone et vit le nombre de message envoyer par Sonoko

« - Ca va ? Demanda Gyn en se mettant sur la chaise. C'est quoi ce spam Sonoko ?

\- DEPUIS QUAND TU SORT AVEC ALEXIA ?! Hurla Sonoko »

Gyn regarda bizarrement Sonoko. C'était quoi cette connerie encore ? Et en plus ça avait l'air de rendre totalement Jalouse Sonoko. Il ne savait pas réellement comment réagir a cette histoire. Gyn fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes.

« - Depuis que tu viens de me l'annoncer ? Fit Gyn. Sérieusement je n'étais même pas au courent moi même.

\- Alors pourquoi tout le monde sait que tu sort avec elle ? Demanda Chesa

\- Aucune idée, je vais regarder avec elle… Avoua Gyn

\- Je serai avec toi ! Avoua Sonoko

\- Ca va finir en baston… Dit Nona

\- Tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Gyn ! Ace rigola »

Sonoko et Gyn regardèrent le jeune brun. Leurs regards pouvaient dire « mais tu es sérieux ? ». Avec Ace comme amis ils avaient du mal a rester sérieux quand ils lui en voulaient puis ils se mirent a rire ensemble.

« - Vous arrivez pas a vous en vouloir c'est ça ? Dit Nona

\- Attends ! Il ne faut pas se prendre au sérieux avec Ace dans les parages. Dit Gyn

\- Merci de faire de moi le con de service ! Répliqua Ace

\- Tu l'es un peu ! Dit Chesa en rigolant

\- Comme toi ! »

La fin de la journée arriva tranquillement, les élèves avaient finir par leurs options obligatoire pour savoir quel filière prendre. Sonoko et Alexia avaient prit la même. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus c'était promit de prendre dans un couloir et la faire parler. Ce qui fut le cas, Sonoko la coinsa dans un couloir seule a seule face a Alexia.

« - Hey ! Depuis quand tu sort avec Gyn ? Demanda Sonoko avec un sourire hypocrite

\- Depuis 1 semaine ! Répondit Alexia. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Oh comment ça c'est passer ? Demanda Sonoko. Non, Gyn ne m'en a pas parlé

\- Il avait sans doute peur que tu fasses une crise de jalousie ! »

Alexia commença a expliquer comment ça c'était passer leurs pseudo mise en couple. Sonoko pouvait entendre rien que dans ses explications, elle en avait marre d'Alexia. L'amie d'enfance de Gyn ne laissa pas du tout finir l'explication de la jeune Blonde que Sonoko lui mit un énorme coup de point dans le visage par son poing gauche et lui fit un énorme sourire suite a cette action, fière d'elle.

« Sache que je l'ai déjà fait ma crise de jalousie sale menteuse ! »

Sonoko parti comme si de rien vers la porte. Alexia saigner du nez suite au coup de point. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer suite a cette action. Sonoko toute fière sorti du Lycée, en voyant Sonoko heureuse et fière ses amis furent surprit.

« - Qu'est qui c'est passé ? Demanda Nona

\- J'ai parlé à Alexia ! Avoua Sonoko

\- Tu l'as frappé ?! S'exclama Chesa

\- Ouiiii

\- Tu es folle! Dit Gyn »

Gyn regarda Blasée Sonoko. Elle était fière a ce moment précis d'avoir frapper quelqu'un ? Elle n'allait pas changer

« - tu vas avoir des soucis nan ? Demanda Ace

\- On s'en fiche ! C'était drôle ! Avoua Sonoko

\- Sans doute ? »

Sonoko bailla puis dit tout calmement quelle devait rentrer vu que leur bus de Sonoko et Gyn passait bientôt. C'était mieux qu'ils partent maintenant vu qu'il fallait attendre trente minutes entre deux bus. Gyn regarda en face de lui tout en faisant le trajet jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

« - Alors comme ça tu es jalouse d'Alexia ? Demanda Gyn

\- J'ai le droit non ? Fît Sonoko

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Demanda Gyn

\- Tu es sérieux la ? »

Elle savait pas si Gyn était sérieux, il avait l'air de se retenir de rire ou on ne sait trop quoi.


	20. Pas idée de nom pour ce chap

« - Non mais répond moi ! T'es sérieux oui ou non ?

\- A toi de voiiiiiiiir » Fit Gyn

Ok, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. Sonoko soupira, elle commençait a en avoir marre de se sorte de petit jeu qui durait depuis longtemps. Enfin, "petit jeu", c'était vite dit, c'était bizarre comme relation comme si ils ne voulaient pas réellement avouer qu'ils voulaient sortir ensemble mais qu'il y avait un petit truc qui empêchait.

« Alors si c'est a moi de voir si tu es sérieux, c'est a toi de voir ma réponse ! »

Sonoko tira la langue pendant que Gyn rigolait encore, suite a sa phrase dit. Sonoko leva les yeux puis essayait de ne plus être gêné a cause de cette question. Les deux lycéens inscrit a St Ener rentrèrent dans leur bus comme a leurs habitudes, puis, une fois arrivé a l'arrêt habituel de Sonoko - « Niji Mairie » - la jeune fille descendit puis rentra chez elle comme si de rien. Il n'y avait pas de bruit chez elle... Enfin si quelques petits chuchotements, c'est ce qui inquiétait plus Sonoko. Elle se rapprocha doucement de sa cuisine sans ce que les personnes qui chuchotaient la vois, il y avait Drake aliona et Stanislas. Drake et Aliona étaient tout les deux assit a la table pendant que Stanislas se faisait un thé.

« - Je veux pas réellement vous inquiétez mais ça fait un peu tard pour la confirmation son inscription a la face... Même keishi a eu son papier alors que c'était vachement tard. Dit Darke doucmeent

\- C'est peu être réellement juste une erreur. C'est possible hein ? Questionna Aliona

\- Si tu as envie je vais demander au doyen de la fac de Ted, je le connais je pourrai demander si il c'est bien inscrit au pire. Avoua Stanislas

\- Ne t'embête pas, on va bien demander a Sonoko. Dit Aliona

\- On va me demander quoi ? »

Tout le monde regarda Sonoko, surprit du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout entendu Sonoko. Cette dernière alla dans la cuisine et posa son sac au sol. Elle sorti d'un placard des gâteaux de riz en attendant que quelqu'un veule bien lui répondre.

«On voulait te demander si tu voyais souvent Ted à la maison, parce qu'on a un doute sur le fait qu'il se soit inscrit a la fac cette année... »

Sonoko le voyait souvent, il fallait pas se le cacher et également elle aussi elle c'était poser la question sur le fait que Ted c'était inscrit a la fac. Mais, elle avait peur de son grand frère. Elle avait peur qu'il lui dise quelque chose, vu le nombre de fois ou il lui a demandé de rien dire sur le fait qu'il était la l'après midi.

« Je le vois de temps en temps surtout l'aprem, mais je sais pas si c'est normal. »

Sonoko se sentait mal a mentir comme ça. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour rester un peu seule. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'allongea sur son lit, puis regarda son agenda pour voir ce quelle avait a faire. De l'anglais... Super, elle était totalement nulle a faire ça, surtout que c'était une épreuve orale a préparer. Elle prit quelques minutes a écrire son brouillon et alla vers la chambre de Keishi. Sa chambre était fermer a clef

« - Keishuuuu ? Demanda Sonoko en toquant a la porte

\- Tu es encore fan de se surnom ? »

L'étudient aux cheveux mi-long et vert, il avait les yeux de deux différentes couleurs, un rouge et un noir sorti de sa chambre. Il sourit devant sa petite soeur adoptive, il était bien plus grand que Sonoko. Cette dernière tendit sa feuille de papier

« - tu peux me corriger ça ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Oui, tu dois utiliser une structure en particulier? Questionna Keishi

\- Oui ! »

Sonoko expliqua tout a Keishi pour qu'il l'aide un maximum. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas très forte pour les langues, il pouvait bien aidé un peu. A la fin Sonoko lui fit un bisou sur la joue et parti de la chambre. Ils s'entendaient extrêmement bien au grand bonheur d'Aliona et Stanislas, ils avaient tout les deux peurs que le garçon soit en quelque sorte jaloux des trois enfants adopter. Le soir venu rapidement, le repas était préparer et tout le monde était a table, sauf Ted. Il y avait toujours une place de libre a côté de Sonoko.

« - Personne a vu Ted aujourd'hui ? Questionna Aliona

\- Non désolé. Dit Drake. Même pas par SMS

\- Il a encore un téléphone ? Dit Sonoko

\- Oui, depuis 4 semaines. Avoua Keishi

\- Je lui en ai racheté un. Fit Stanislas

\- Ah. »

Un petit blanc s'installa, les membres de la famille continuait a manger.

 **Jeudi Matin**

Sonoko s'allongea de nouveau sur sa table. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas eu les options c'était pour ça que toute la classe était en permanence. Smoker soupira en voyant tout les élèves dans la salle

« - Vous êtes combien la ? Questionna Smoker

\- 27. Dit Ace

\- ... Vous n'étiez pas 25 ? Dit Smoker

\- ON A UNE NOUVELLE ! Hurla Sonoko

\- ELLE S'APPELLE CHESAAAA ! Dit Nona

\- Je suis populaire ! Intervenu Chesa »

Les deux jeunes filles montrèrent Chesa. Smoker nota qu'il y avait tout le monde dans la classe, il préférait ne rien dire pour ce qui c'était passé a l'instant. C'était donner trop d'importance a la bêtise des élèves. Sonoko regarda derrière elle, Gyn et Ace parlaient ensemble et étaient a l'autre bout de la salle. Sonoko était avec Nona et Chesa

« - Dois vous parler d'un truc a la récré. Dit Sonoko

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda Chesa

\- Il y a trop de monde

\- C'est au sujet de Gyn ? Questionna Nona

\- tu t'es prit un râteau ? Fit Alexia

\- Ta gueule ! Fit Sonoko

\- M'seeeus, Sonoko m'a lacher un ta gueule. Dit Alexia

\- C'est qu'il y a une raison. Dit tout simplement Smoker »

Sonoko ne pu s'empêcher de rire, au moins il y avait ça qui rattrapait un peu la journée d'hier.


	21. Chesacrément de Chance ?

**Vendredi avant la fin des cours**

 **Mathématiques**

Ben beckman avait mit Koala au tableau. Il avait envoyé cette élève pour résoudre un problème de probabilité. Cela se voyait que la jeune rousse hésitait. C'était un problème avec une urne dans laquelle il y avait des boules a l'interieur.

« - Koala. Une dernière fois. On ne peut pas tirer deux boules…

\- Bah si m'seus… Vous avez mit Blouge… Fit Koala

\- Mais... C'était juste pour montrer que ce n'était pas possible… »

Ben effaça la couleur qui perturbait la jeune élève. Au bout de quelques minutes qui étaient dures pour Koala, elle réussi l'exercice. Ben soupira. C'était vraiment une classe a deux vitesses ; entre c'eux qui comprenaient tout rapidement, et les autres comme Koala qui avaient beaucoup de lacune. Il expliqua l'exercice Pour bien faire comprendre pour le prochain DS. La cloche sonna,

 **SES**

Van Auger parlait des différentes entreprises pouvant être crée. Il voulait montrer également que la plus part des entreprises étaient des petites entreprises.

« - M'seus ? J'ai une question ! Les associations a but lucratif… C'est quoi ? Demanda Hawkins

\- … Bonne question. »

Le professeur semblait bien réfléchir avant de dire une réponse, il ne valait pas dire de bêtises.

« Vous savez pour moi il y avait dieu, et juste en dessous moi, parce que je savais tout et la, vous arrivez a me troubler avec une question ! »

Ce professeur était très modeste. Mais bon, c'était pour rigoler cette phrase. Il reprit en disant que c'était un cas spéciale les associations a buts lucratifs et qu'il n'allait pas en parler cette année vu que c'était plus pour les ES. Il ne fallait pas oublier que de base c'était qu'une option pour faire découvrir une matière comme ça. Même si elle était obligatoire, elle comptait encore pour une option. Il fallait que la matière ne soit pas trop compliquer non plus, pour ne pas dégouter les élèves.  
 **étude**

Après une heure de français, la classe 2nd 5B avait été mit en permanence car il n'y avait pas la deuxième heure de français. Cette fois si, c'était Vergo qui s'occupait de surveiller les élèves. Cela faisait longtemps que les élèves ne l'avaient plus vu. Cela cacher un truc pour eux. Ils avaient tous mit leur carnet de liaison sur leur table, Vergo avait prit l'habitude de faire ça, pour éviter trop de bavardage. Cela empêchait pas le dénommé « Coin cafer » entre Gyn, Nona, Chesa, Ace, Sonoko et Koala. C'était Smoker qui avait inventer se nom, car ils avaient tous les cinq la manie de coller quatre tables et se parler comme si rien n'était. Et ils gênaient le passage en plus. Malgré quelques remarques ils s'en fhichaient pas mal de ce que les surveillants disaient. Chesa était entrain de manger pendant que Sonoko buvait. Elles n'avaient pas du tout le droit, temps qu'a faire dans le « j'ai pas le droit », il fallait le faire jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ? Ne faites jamais ça dans votre collège / Lycée les enfants ! Chesa et Sonoko ne sont pas des exemples a suivre. Mais vraiment pas devenez comme Nona, quelqu'un de normale.

« - Stan à trouver une blague trop drôle ! Fit Sonoko

\- Stan ? Fit Chesa. C'est ?

\- Son père adoptif. Avoua Gyn

\- Je crains le pire. Avoua Nona en souriant

\- Le nom de famille de chesa est… Crémant de chance ! Dit Sonoko

\- Chesacrément de Chance ? Fit Ace

\- Mais c'est naze ! » intervenu Ace

Sonoko commença à rire. Elle la trouvait vraiment bonne celle la. Chesa rigola elle aussi. Il fallait savoir aussi que Sonoko avait des jeux de mots sur le prénom de chesa en réserve. Elle attendait de les ressortir au bon moment. Vergo se leva et prit les deux carnets qui étaient posé sur la table. Il nota sur celui de Sonoko « fait des blagues douteuse avec des jeux de mots stupides sur le prénom d'une camarade » et dans celui de Chesa il nota « Rigole tellement a des blagues qu'elle déconcentre des personnes. Et a un humour douteux ». Le CPE reposa seulement celui de Chesa sur la table

« - Et le miens m'seus ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Tu vas le récupérer a la sortie dans mon bureau. Fit Vergo

\- Mais c'est juste après notre heure d'anglais… Avoua Gyn

\- Même. »

Sonoko baissa la tête et regarda les autres maintenant. Chesa ouvrit son carnet avec un visage qui voulait dire que ca valait le coup. L'heure d'étude passa comme l'heure d'anglais. Sonoko alla jusqu'au bureau de Vergo. C'était juste pour ré-avoir son carnet. Une fois qu'il ouvrit sa porte, Sonoko rentra en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« - Faut faire signer ça par ton responsable légale. Fit Vergo

\- Je sais. Mais en 20 minutes je suis pas rentrer chez moi, pour faire signer a Stan et a Alio. Répondit Sonoko

\- Et dire que tu es très probablement ma fille. Avoua Vergo.

\- VOUS êtes mon père. Pourquoi vous n'avouez pas ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Parce que si j'ai une fille elle n'est pas une racaille.

\- Faire une blague c'est pas être une racaille. Dit Sonoko

\- Maria ne doit juste pas être fière.»

Vergo redonna le carnet de liaison à Sonoko. Comment il pouvait encore parler au nom de sa mère ? Il n'avait jamais vécu avec elle. De quel droit il avait à faire ça ? Sonoko trouvait pas ça normal. Enfin bon. Elle sorti du lycée et rejoignit ses amis. En ayant du mal a mettre son carnet de liaison dans son sac.

« -tu veux de l'aide Sonoko ? Demanda Chesa

\- Non ça ira »

Tout le sac de Sonoko se renversa. Elle soupria, elle fut aider par ses amis. Sonoko avait du mal a être dégourdie de ses deux mains. Elle mit petit a petit de nouveau ses affaires de cours.

« On se fait un ciné pendant les vacances ? demanda Chesa

\- Ouais, allez ! Dit Ace

\- Mais il y a pas de film intéressant si ? Fit Sonoko

\- Je regarderai sur internet, je vous donnerai les films par sms pour que vous choisissiez ! Dit Nona

\- On verra bien au pire ! Dit Gyn »

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau pour rejoindre leurs maisons. C'était prévu déjà depuis un petit moment la sortie. Plus qu'a savoir exactement quand et c'était joué. Maintenant, les vacances commencent

* * *

Sachez seulement que ce chapitre a été écrit seulement pour le coup du "ChesaCrément de chance" xD


	22. Cris

Le Dimanche qui suivait la fin des cours, tout se passa normalement, sans rien de particulier. Le Dimanche soir, Keishi et Sonoko étaient tout les deux dans la chambre de Drake. Keishi était entrain de faire des pompes avec Sonoko sur son dos pour rajouter du poids. Elle était entrain d'écrire des SMS. Drake était allongé sur son lit entrain de jouer a la DS.

« - Je vais allez au Ciné avec Gyn et des amis ! Avoua Sonoko

\- Sérieux, pour voir quoi ? Demanda Drake

\- On ne sait pas trop. Dit Sonoko

\- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas seul avec toi, sinon je me serai mit entre vous deux ! Fit Keishi

\- Ils sont droits d'être ensemble s'ils le veulent ! S'exclama Drake

\- Ah ! En parlant de sortir ensemble, vous qui êtes deux gars… Gyn m'a demander je voulait sortir avec lui, en demandant si il était sérieux il m'a dit que c'est a moi de voir. Ca veut dire quoi ? Demanda Sonoko

\- … Je pense qu'il veut sortir avec toi, mais qui a du mal a le dire directement. Dit Drake

\- Ou alors il veut juste te faire chier, mais ça m'étonne qu'il soit comme ça vu comment il est. Dit Keishi

\- Hey, ça vous dit de regarder deux épisodes de Big bang theory ? Demanda Drake

\- OUAIS ! Hurla Sonoko »

Keishi mit une main sur la cheville de Sonoko pour la tenir. Il se mit a genoux et prit son autre main sur l'autre cheville de Sonoko et il se leva. Sonoko avait la tête a l'envers et était derrière le dos de Keishi. Elle rigolait.

« Fait gaffe keishi quand même ! » Dit Sonoko

Keishi jeta sa petite sœur sur le lit de Drake. Ce dernier alluma son ordinateur portable et mit ses épisodes de leurs séries. Il était environs minuit quand Sonoko se leva du lit en baillant

« - Je vais m'coucher ! Dit Sonoko

\- J'y vais aussi. »

Keishi et Sonoko s'en allèrent de la chambre de leur frère. Sonoko se mit en pyjama et commença à se laver les dents. Elle entendait quelqu'un descendre dans l'escalier, elle pensait simplement que c'était Ted qui allait juste fumer. Une fois quelle avait fini de laver ses dents elle entendait une voix de femme hurler. Sonoko sorti de la salle de bain et s'assit en haut de l'escalier, pour entendre ce qu'il se passait

« TU AS ABUSER LA TED ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ?! »

Encore une fois, Aliona hurlait a cause de Ted. Sonoko respirait rapidement et se retenait de pleurer. Elle envoyait un message a Gyn en lui expliquant qu'Aliona hurlait encore une fois a cause de Ted. Et qu'elle entendait la voix de Stanislas bien plus calme. Elle écoutait ce qu'il se passait tout en pleurant et envoyant des SMS a Gyn pour essayer de se calmer.

« Sonoko ? Toi aussi tu as entendu ? » Murmura Keishi

Sonoko releva la tête. Elle fit un signe positif de la tête. Keishi attrapa Sonoko par le col et l'amena dans la chambre de Drake

« - Drake ! Devine qui fait hurler maman ? Keishi alluma la lumière Sans gêne

\- Ted ? Reprit Drake qui avait mal aux yeux

\- Ouaip' »

Keishi lâcha Sonoko sur le lit de Drake. Quelques secondes après, Aliona arriva dans la chambre de Drake énervée.

« - Ted nous a mentis ! il ne bossait pas, il n'a pas été voir pour son emploie ! Fit Aliona

\- Il foutait quoi toute la journée alors ? Demanda Drake

\- Rien »

Aliona commença à pleurer a cause de cette situation. Elle l'avait élevée comme son propre fils, et en retours il mentait à tout le monde en disant qu'il travaillait. C'était la goute d'eau qui faisait débordé le vase, il avait fait trop de connerie par le passer. La nuit passa, quasiment personne n'avait dormit cette nuit la. Stanislas avait eu la patience de demander a Ted ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard pour l'inscrire dans une formation. Le lendemain matin, Stanilas avait du partir pour allez a son travaille tout comme Aliona. Ted était parti on ne sait ou, comme d'habitude. Drake et keishi se préparaient a allez a la faculté. Ils avaient encore quelques cours a la fac

« - Je te conduit Drake ça te va ? Demanda Keishi

\- Yep ! j'arrive »

Sonoko était a la table de la cuisine, toute seule sans rien faire ou dire. Elle était encore en pyjama. Elle entendait encore des gens lui dire quelle était comme Ted. Alors… C'était comme ça ? Comme ça qu'elle allait finir ? Une menteuse, bonne a rien et qui s'en fou de tout ? Keishi alla dans la cuisine pour aller dans le garage suivit de Drake

« Essaye de pas trop déprimer petit crabe ! » Fit Keishi « j'te conseille de t'habiller ! »

Drake rigolait tout en entendant Keishi la surnommé comme ça. Drake fit juste un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur puis parti avec Keishi. Sonoko alla dans sa chambre, pour s'habiller comme avait proposer Keishi. Ca allait l'occuper c'était déjà ça. Elle avait passé sa journée a se rappeler de la soirée d'hier, quand d'un coup quelqu'un a la porte sonna. Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit Gyn Avec un grand sourire

« - ALLEZ VIENS ! Hurla Gyn en la prenant par le poignet

\- Laisse moi fermer la porte ! Et tu sais que je peux limite hurler au kidnapping ?! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Meuh non je ne te kidnappe pas ! »

C'était prévu que Gyn vienne voir Sonoko pour essayer d'un peu lui remonter le morale. Mais, n'étant pas très fort pour trouver comment dire quelque chose dans ce genre de situation, il préférait hurler des conneries. Sonoko ferma a clef la porte de sa maison

« - On viens chez moi ! Fit Gyn

\- Il y a Sophia et Aiko ? Demanda Sonoko. Et chez ton père ou ta mère ?

\- Mon père, et oui il y a mes deux sœurs ! »

Gyn avait déjà un tout petit peur parler de sa petite sœur, mais jamais réellement de son autre Sœur, Aiko, Sa jumelle. Gyn prit Sonoko par le poignet encore une fois puis la tira plus ou moins vers l'arrêt de bus.


	23. Chapter 23

Je suis désolée pour le temps entre les deux chaps, je savais pas comment l'écrire xD

* * *

Sonoko et Gyn avaient fait un crocher chez le père de Gyn, pour prévenir qu'ils allaient tous les deux se balader un peu. Les deux jeunes Lycéen s'étaient rendu dans la ville ou habitait Gyn. Le jeune garçon marchait un peu plus vite que Sonoko, il voulait la faire aller lui faire visiter un peu la petite ville. Il racontait des choses que Sonoko connaissait. Ils marchaient tout les deux près d'une rivière nommé la Lys.

« - Oui je sais que le Nom néerlandais de la Lys c'est Leie !

\- Dit tout de suite que je me répète ! S'exclama Gyn

\- Tu te répètes ! Fit Sonoko »

Sonoko rigolait un peu, Gyn leva les épaules puis regarda l'autre rive quelques secondes puis regarda de nouveau Sonoko

« - Dit on va en Belgique ? Fit Gyn

\- Le pont est plus en réparation ? Questionna Sonoko

\- On peu y passer quand même !

\- Alors ouais ! »

Les deux jeunes amis allèrent au niveau du pont de la ville de Gyn et le traversa. Le jeune garçon habitait dans une ville frontalière, avec une partie Française et une Partie Belge. Ils allèrent un peu se balader dans un parc qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquente quand ils étaient au collège. Ils allèrent a une balançoire vide. Ils y aillaient souvent aussi étant au collège. Sonoko se mit debout sur la balançoire, Gyn se mit également debout.

« - Je tiens toujours au niveau taille ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- En même temps tu as pas grandis. Avoua Gyn

\- Je saiiis mais bon ! »

Sonoko rigolait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle plia un peu sa jambe droite. Elle s'assit et regarda sa jambe pour voir s'il elle avait quelque chose : elle avait senti une grande douleur au niveau de la cuisse pour elle il n'y avait rien de normal a ça.

« - Y'a un truc qui va pas ? Demanda Gyn

\- Bâh... J'ai sentie une grosse douleur a la cuisse... Avoua Sonoko

\- Essaye de marcher non ? Fit surprit Gyn. Si c'est un truc grave tu vas tituber non ?»

Sonoko se leva de la balançoire et commença a un peu marcher petit a petit. Elle avait mal a la jambe puis, d'un coup, Sonoko senti sa jambe droite partir en arrière. Elle tomba a cause de ça. Sa jambe n'arrivait plus a porter son poids.

« HEY ! Sonoko ça va ?! »

Gyn courut vers Sonoko. La jeune fille se releva difficilement avec l'aide de Gyn.

« - Putaiiin ça me saoule ! Qu'est qui se passe ?! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Aucune idée! Répondit Gyn. Je te ramène chez mon père. »

Le jeune homme aida Sonoko a marcher. Cette histoire était bizarre. Pas mal de personne regarda les deux marcher, étonner de voir ça. Il fallait pas faire attention a ce genre de chose. Gyn arriva dans un lotissement un peu reculer de la ville, il toqua a la porte

« - Papaaa ça doit être Gyn Avec Sonoko ! S'exclama une voix de fille

\- Sonoko ? Demanda le père

\- Tu sais ! Celle que Gyn veux pécho ! Dit une autre voix de fille

\- ON ENTEND TOUT DEHORS VOUS SAVEZ ? Hurla Gyn »

Sonoko tourna la tête. Cela se voyait que Gyn était gêné, Sonoko l'embrassa sur la joue puis rigolait

« - Oh tu sais, soit pas gêné comme ça ! Fit Sonoko. On est quasiment un couple !

\- Quasiment on l'est pas vraiment ! Avoua Gyn ironiquement

\- J'attends que tu fasse le premier pas tu sais ? Fit sur le même ton Sonoko »

Un homme ouvrit la porte. Il était assez grand, bien plus que Gyn. Il semblait extrêmement strict, du moins c'est ce que faisait paraître son visage dur. Il ressemblait beaucoup a Gyn.

« - Euh… Papa, Sonoko c'est écrouler, comme si sa jambe droite ne pouvait pas porter son poids… Elle peut rester un peu ici le temps qu'elle appelle Stan et Alio pour qu'ils viennent la chercher ? Questionna Gyn

\- Bien sûr ! Met la sur le canapé ! Avoua le père de famille

\- Merci monsieur ! »

Gyn rentra, puis alla vers le salon. Gyn posa Sonoko sur le grand Canapé marron clair qu'ils avaient. Sonoko envoya un message a Aliona pour la prévenir de ce qui c'était passer et demander si sa mère adoptive pouvait pas venir la chercher. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux de la même couleur arriva. C'était Aiko, la jumelle de Gyn. Elle était suivit par une petite fille d'environs quatorze ans, un peu plus petite en taille et un peu plus ronde. Elle ressemblait a son frère et a sa sœur. Elle c'était Sophie la petite dernière

« - Alors comment c'était le rendez-vous amoureux ? demanda Aiko

\- Il a pas encore fait le premier pas ! Fit Sonoko

\- Vous arrêtez un peu ? Dit Gyn

\- Non ! On a parier ! Dit Sophie

\- Parier sur quoi ?! S'exclama Gyn

\- Sur le nombre de mois avant que vous soyez ensemble !

\- Ah enfaite, on a un nouveau voisin ! intervenu le père de Gyn »

Gyn avait déjà lever les yeux au ciel. Elles n'avaient que ça a faire ? Enfin, c'était peu être quelque chose de normal chez les filles. Gyn regarda Son père

« - Ah ? C'est ? Fit Gyn

\- Vergo, il s'appelle comme ça. Avoua le père

\- … Comme notre CPE. Dit Sonoko

\- Enfin ton père Sonoko. Dit Gyn

\- C'EST TON PÈRE ?! S'exclama Aiko

\- TU EN AS UN ET EN PLUS VIVANT?! Reprit Sophie

\- … Bah oui, sinon je ne serai pas née. Avoua Sonoko »

Aiko et Sophie savaient toute les deux plus ou moins la situation familiale assez bizarre de Sonoko. C'était pour ça que Sonoko n'était pas vexée par ce qu'elles avaient dit. Elle expliqua tout ce qui c'était passer et ce qu'elle avait apprit sur Vergo. Quelqu'un toqua de nouveau a la porte. Le père de Gyn ouvrit la porte

« - Ah bonjour monsieur Vergo.

\- Je pense avoir oublier quelque chose chez vous… Fit Vergo. Un dossier

\- Je regarde, rentrer. »

Le CPE rentra et remarqua les enfants dans le Salon. Aiko et Sophia le regardait. Elles trouvaient qu'il était impressionnant. Cela devait pas être la fête tout les jours d'avoir un CPE pareil…

« - Harmonia que faîtes vous la ? Vous habitez pas dans cette ville je crois. Fit froidement Vergo

\- J'étais avec Gyn toute la journée. Expliqua Sonoko. Mais après j'ai eu une douleur a la cuisse et je me suis écrouler car ma jambe droite ne pouvais plus tenir mon poids.

\- Je vous conseille de creuser près de la maladie de werdnig. »

Le père de Gyn arriva avec le dossier que Vergo avait oublier. Le marine sorti de la maison. C'était quoi cette maladie de werdnig ? Et comment il pouvait être si sûr de ce qu'il disait ?


	24. werdnig

Chez le Médecin, Niji

C'était Aliona qui était venue chez le père de Gyn pour rechercher Sonoko. La jeune mère adoptive avait dû aider Sonoko pour marcher, cette douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Les deux femmes étaient dans la salle d'attente.

« - J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Avoua Aliona  
\- Et si ce n'est pas grave, kureha ne me vois pas souvent, donc elle ne peut pas dire que je suis du genre a stresser pour rien. Fit Sonoko. Et de toute façon, elle t'écoute.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle m'écoute. Aliona rigolait. Parce que ce n'est même pas mon médecin traitant  
\- Ça doit être parce que même si c'n'est pas ton médecin, tu fais fais en sorte que Drake et moi allons toujours elle. Répondit Sonoko.  
\- Je me dis seulement que comme elle a connu le dossier de ta mère, vaut mieux dans ce cas vous laisser avec elle comme médecin. Dit Aliona  
\- VOUS POUVEZ RENTRER. Hurla Kureha. »

Les deux seules filles qui étaient dans la salle d'attente allèrent enfin dans le cabinet. Aliona posa doucement sa fille adoptive sur une des deux chaises en face du bureau de Kureha. Aliona s'assit à côté d'elle.

« - C'est pour quoi ? Fit Kureha.  
\- Bah… Je me suis écroulé d'un coup quand je marchais… J'étais tranquillement debout et j'ai senti une grosse douleur a la jambe et pour voir si je titubais, j'ai un peu marché et après ma jambe n'a pas su supporter mon poid et je me suis écroulé. Là, je ne sais pas marcher sur ma jambe droite.  
\- Ça doit être comme ta mère, la maladie de Werdnig Hoffman… Enfin, plus Kugelberg-Welander  
\- Vous pouvez traduire ? Demanda Aliona  
\- Enfaite, la maladie de Werdnig Hoffman réuni trois stades qui ont un nom différent, qui apparaissent a des âges différents. Dans le Cas de Sonoko, vu qu'elle a 18 ans, c'est la maladie Kugelberg Welander. Lança Kureha. Mais ça veut dire que son père biologique a cette maladie.  
\- Il ne faut pas passer des tests ? Questionna Sonoko. Vu que mon père biologique, c'est plus une option qu'autre chose.  
\- Faut juste que tu vois au bout de quelques semaines. Si ça ne pas, ou très peu reviens me voir  
\- Merci »

Les deux femmes s'en allèrent du cabinet ce n'était pas très utile comme rendez-vous, juste des « peut-être ». Ce n'était réellement pas le meilleur comme réponse

Trois jours plus tard, Devant le cinéma de Lelli

Sonoko attendait ses amis devant le cinéma. Elle était venue avec des béquilles, elle devait bien trouver une solution pour marcher plus ou moins bien sans aide de la part de Gyn ou d'autres personnes. Heureusement qu'il y en avait encore Chez Stanislas et Aliona. Cela datait de l'époque ou Keishi avait du mal a rester en place et a ne pas contenir son hyperactivité ; le nombre de fois où il s'était cassé la jambe a cause de ça… Les médecins disaient qu'à cause, du fait qu'il se casse souvent la même jambe, il n'allait jamais être grand… Maintenant, il faisait deux mètres dix, ils s'étaient tous plantés. Nona et Chesa étaient arrivés tous les deux ensembles avec un grand sourire.

« - HEY No… Ko ? Commença Nona en remarquant ses béquilles  
\- Tu t'es fait quoi ?! S'exclama Chesa qui se demandait ce qui se passait  
\- Ah ouais, vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Répondit Naturellement Sonoko»

Sonoko avait oublié un détail, elle n'avait pas prévenu ses deux amies qu'elle était en béquille maintenant. Enfin, c'était un détail pour elle. Elle rigolait, puis expliquait ce qui c'était passer avec Gyn. Et aussi, ce qu'avait dit le médecin, le fait que ses deux parents devaient avoir cette maladie.

« -Mais t'as mal la ? Questionna Nona  
\- Un peu, mais ça va un tout petit peu mieux. Répondit Sonoko  
\- Tout ça pour pas faire sport ! Chesa rigolait  
\- C'est ça Chesa ! Sonoko rigolait-elle aussi  
\- Vous êtes grave vous deux. Nona rigolait un peu aussi  
\- Au moins, on te fait rire ! Dit Sonoko  
\- Et faut rire au moins treize fois dans la journée ! Répondit Chesa  
\- Ce n'est pas techniquement une fois ? Fit Nona  
\- Ouais, mais c'est triste de rire qu'une fois dans une journée. Avoua Chesa  
\- … Attend, si tes deux parents doivent être touchés par cette maladie… Car veut dire que Vergo est un mec qui titube ?! S'exclama Nona  
\- … Ah ouais, je viens de capter. Fit Chesa. Pour moi, c'était juste un alcoolo qui titubait juste parce qu'il buvait  
\- … Attend, tu as vu qu'il titubait Chesa ? Demanda Sonoko surprise. Et pour toi, il a une tronche a boire ?!  
\- Ouais, c'est le premier truc que j'ai vu, du moins c'est quand il marche vite. C'est pour ça qu'il marche lentement, ça ne se voit pas. Avoua Chesa. Ouais, un vieil alcoolo ce mec ! Je le vois comme ça !  
\- On en apprend des trucs. Avoua Nona  
\- LES FILLES ! »

Les trois regardèrent en direction de la voix qui les avait appelé. C'était Gyn accompagner d'Ace. C'était ce dernier qui les avait appelées.

« - On va voir quoi comme film ? Demanda Gyn  
\- Sait pas ! Répondit Sonoko. Je ne sais même pas quel film y'a  
\- BORUTO ! S'exclama Chesa  
\- Mais je ne connais pas Naruto… Avoua Nona  
\- Je suis tellement spoiler de naruto que je sais tout ce qui se passe… N'EST PAS ACE ? Fit Sonoko  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Fit ironiquement Ace  
\- Pas besoin de connaître par cœur naruto alleeeeeeez ! »  
Après un petit caprice de Chesa, elle avait réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait ; voir le film Boruto. Nona essayait de ne pas se perdre dans les personnages, pendant qu'Ace et Chesa étaient à fond dans le film. Gyn et Sonoko s'amusaient a rager contre Sakura.


	25. Ouija

... Bonne année ? :D

Je sais que j'ai abusé au niveau du temps de poste entre les deux chap. C'est pour ça qu'il sera plus long celui la. ahaha. Mais le lycée m'a bouffer plus de temps que prévu Le manque d'énergie Manque de temps tout plein d'autre chose ça a fait que. 8D Sinon bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Niji, maison De Sonoko**

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus traînait un peu sur Youtube, regardant des lets play de jeu vidéo qu'elle aimait, ou quelle hésitait a acheter. Depuis l'année dernière, elle suivait régulièrement les vidéos d'un type qui vivait a Lelli en plus ! Mais bon, on, elle s'en fichait de sa vie privée ; du moment qu'il fait des vidéos de qualité, l'endroit ou il vit c'était un détail.

"- Sonoko ? Fit Drake en rentrant dans sa chambre

\- Ouais ? Sonoko arrêta sa vidéo

\- C'était cool le ciné ? Demanda Drake en se mettant juste a côté de sa soeur

\- Yep, c'était drôle ! On a ragé sur Sakura avec Gyn. Fit Sonoko en rigolant

\- Si tu détestes tellement Sakura pourquoi t'es mise a Naruto ? Demanda Drake en rigolant aussi

\- Sais pas, coup de folie"

Drake aussi lisait des mangas comme sa petite soeur. Mais, ces derniers temps, il en lisait beaucoup moins ; il économisait pour aller plus souvent au Japon et aussi pour rembourser en parti Stanislas et Aliona. Ils étaient très gentils de payer son voyage, alors il n'allait pas abuser non plus.

"-Demain tu reprend les cours c'est ça ? Demanda Drake

\- Ouais, ça me gave un peu. Alexia est dans ma classe. Avoua Sonoko

\- Elle a été prise à Saint Ener ? Wah, je pensais qu'elle était rue National la...

\- Elle s'est fait virer, ne sais pas pourquoi. Répondit Sonoko

\- Fait la chier hein. Fit le grand frère

\- Je l'ai déjà frappé. Sonoko rigolait

\- C'est mieux comme ça."

Il avait peu être une mauvaise influence sur sa petite soeur.

 **Le lendemain - Récréation de 10 heures**

Gyn, Ace, Nona, Chesa et Sonoko étaient tous assit sur un banc. Sonoko buvait du soda tout en écoutant les autres parler. Ils parlaient un peu de tout et de rien, et bizarrement, la discussion dériva sur le OuiJa et d'esprits.

"- Mais c'est quoi exactement le OuiJa ? Demanda Ace

\- C'est une plaque en bois ou il y'a des lettres, des chiffres, les mots oui et non et un en revoir. Lança Sonoko

\- Et avec ça, un truc pour que les fantômes peuvent utiliser pour nous parler. Répondit Gyn

\- et il y a des règles aussi assez précises dans ce truc. Avoua Chesa. Mais je les ignores.

\- Il me semble qu'on ne peut pas être seul à le faire ? Questionna Nona

\- C'est déconseiller. Et il est conseillé de faire ça avec un Médium. Répondit Sonoko. Et il faut toujours faire des petits cercles au début avec la sorte de loupe qu'on a, et le nombre de cercles qu'on fait dépend du nombre de personnes qu'on est autours.

\- Genre si on le fait a 5, on le fait tourner cinq fois. Dit Gyn

\- Et faut toujours dire bonjour et en revoir. Termina Sonoko

\- Comment vous savez tout ça vous deux ?! Dit Nona en rigolant

\- Quand on passait des nuits blanches sur l'ordi, on se renseignait sur ça. Fit Sonoko

\- Mais vous êtes louches. Fit Chesa

\- Mais on s'y habitue a la longue. Avoua Ace

\- Vous seriez partant pour faire une partie de Ouija ?! S'exclama une voix"

Les amis se retournèrent vers la voix. C'était Alexia. Toujours fringuer de la même façon ; comme une petite bourge. Sonoko n'aimait réellement pas cette fille. Rien que sa présence l'énervait.

"- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de le faire. Avoua Gyn. Imagine qu'on se fasse possédé par un fantôme ?

\- Oh ne t'es pas drôle...

\- si on le fait chez toi, je ramène le Ouija!"

Tout le monde regarda Sonoko. Depuis quand elle voulait le faire sérieusement cette chose ? Alexia semblait toute contente, puis s'en alla pour faire, on ne sait quoi.

"- Nan mais on y va pas nous ! Fit Nona

\- Je suis partager entre le non et le c'est fun. Avoua Chesa

\- Mais allez avec moi ! Comme ça Alexia aura peur. Dit Sonoko

\- Et si on se fait posséder ? Fit Gyn pour faire prendre conscience a Sonoko qu'il fallait peu être pas prendre a la légère.

\- Bah... La maison d'Alexia est trop récente pour qu'il y ait un quelconque fantôme.

\- S'il y a une connerie qui se fait, tu es responsable Noko. Fit Ace

\- Je jure"

Bon, plus qu'a trouver une planche de OuiJa maintenant. Dans quelle histoire s'était-elle fourrée encore ?

 **Le soir même - Maison d'Alexia.**

Alexia avait sa maison pour elle seule ; ses parents étaient partis pour leur travail, cela évitait de demander de partir, ou de devoir expliquer qu'elle allait faire du spiritisme avec des gens de sa classe. Nona, Gyn, Ace, Chesa et Sonoko avaient dit qu'ils allaient chez une amie vivant a Bondues. Donc, aucun détail avait été divulguer sur ce qui allait se passer. Également, ils avaient déjà fait leurs sacs pour le lendemain pour les cours et les avaient sur eux. Car ils allaient dormir sur place. Et aussi, Sonoko par on ne sait quel miracle avait trouver sa table de OuiJa. Les ados étaient autour d'une table, avec le OuiJa au milieu. Sonoko était juste en face de cet objet, avec les autres sur les côtés. Ils étaient tous dans le noir. Ils y avaient des bougies blanches, et de l'encens. Il y avait juste une chaise de vide ; en face de Sonoko.

"-Bon, je dois vous dire en détail ce qu'il doit être fait ? Fit Sonoko

\- Yep, c'est mieux. Avoua Ace.

\- Alors. Faut rester poli durant toute la séquence. Aussi, faut garder deux doigts sur la loupe la. Et faut rappeler les règles avant de jouer.

\- Tu les dis Sonok ? Ou moi au choix. Répondit Gyn

\- Tu les connais bien Gyn ? Questionna Nona

\- ça passe.  
\- Comment ça ? Fit Chesa

\- Y'en a une qui me manque. Reprit Gyn

\- Je vais le faire. Conclu Sonoko"

Avant, Sonoko alluma les bougies blanches qui étaient sur la table. Ensuite, tout le monde mit leurs deux doigts sur le OuiJa. Sonoko respira lentement puis commença à faire six tours

"Alors, il faut jamais le faire seul, jamais faire du OuiJa dans un cimetière et surtout toujours être polie avec les fantômes"

Une fois terminé, tout le monde se taisait et regardèrent la sorte de loupe.

"OuiJa es-tu la ?"

À peine la phrase de Sonoko fini la loupe alla vers le "oui". Nona essayait de se calmer en rigolant. Enfin, elle se forçait. La loupe se mit maintenant au milieu de la planche

"-Sonoko c'est pas drôle...

\- ... Bah... C'est pas moi... Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus

\- C'est quelqu'un d'entre vous ?"

Personne ne répondit, ils pensaient tous que c'était Sonoko qui avait bougé cette loupe. Sonoko avala sa salive petit a petite

"Tu connais l'un d'entre nous ? Pour savoir s'il faut faire les présentations." Avoua Sonoko

La loupe alla vers le "oui" de nouveau. Et montra le chiffre quatre. Cet esprit connaissait donc quatre des six ado? Petit a petit, la peur commençait a monter. Le fait que la loupe bougeait - et de façon violente en plus - n'aidait pas.

"Qui ?"

La loupe commençait a bouger sur des lettres. Écrivait les prénoms de Sonoko, Gyn, Ace et Alexia. Les concerner essayait de pas avoir peur, mais c'était assez dur.

"- La fille aux cheveux noirs c'est Nona, et celle juste en Face c'est Chesa. Tu... Euh... Sonoko ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Êtes-vous Maria ? Questionna Gyn"

Sonoko regardait Gyn bizarrement. Pourquoi demander si c'était sa mère ? C'était étrange. Même si elle espérait toujours que sa mère reste auprès d'elle, l'idée de demander ça ne lui avait pas traverser la tête. L'esprit répondit un "Oui".

"- Ma... man... Sonoko ne semblait pas vraiment y croire

\- Et vous vous souvenez du jour ou vous nous avez emmenez a bellewaerde ? Fit de nouveaux Gyn. Sonok, vous, Teddy, Moi et Drake ?"

Sonoko fixait son ami. C'était quoi cette histoire de bellewaerde ? Depuis quand ils y avaient été ? C'était un parc d'attractions en Belgique. Le fantôme fit un "oui" avec le OuiJa

"-Oh c'est mignon qu'elle s'en souvienne. Avoua Nona qui n'était pas au courant

\- ... Ouais, mais disons qu'on y a jamais fichu les pieds. Avoua Gyn

\- ... Mais alors... C'est qui ? Fit Chesa terrifier"

La chaise vide juste en Face de Sonoko fut comme tirer vers l'arrière, puis remise vers l'avant. Comme si quelqu'un s'était assis. C'était quoi cette connerie ?! Et... Vu ce qui se passait ; Sonoko fixait la loupe, puis se rappelait qu'on pouvait voir les esprits avec ça... Est-ce qu'elle a le courage de le faire ? Elle ferma les yeux, puis la ramena près de son oeil gauche. Elle hésitait réellement a l'ouvrir


	26. 17 juin

Hey hey hey

Voila plus d'un an maintenant que j'avais plus poster de chapitre ! Je pense que vous vous en doutiez, j'ai abandonner cette fic. J'ai écris ce chapitre pour finir cette fanfiction "en bonne et due forme". Dès que ce chapitre sera poster il y aura une nouvelle petite fanfiction school fin One pièce dans la soirée ! :). Je vous parlerai plus a la fin

* * *

 **17 juin - Lycée St Ener**

Aucun membre du groupe n'avait quasiment plus jamais reparler de ce qui c'était passé chez Alexia. Sonoko avait l'air de n'avoir jamais voulu voir ce qui était en face d'elle ce jour la. Et a chaque fois qu'on évoquer ce qui c'était passé, Sonoko évitait d'en parler ou changer de discussion directement. C'était son choix après tout, mais les autres étaient frustrées car ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils n'allaient jamais savoir ce qui c'était passé.

Nona, Gyn, Chesa, Sonoko et Ace étaient dans une salle de classe, tout les cinq. C'était le dernier cours, et ils jouaient a un jeu de carte tout en buvant du soda, c'était le fameux "goutée" que les élèves faisaient en fin d'année. A la fin de la partie Ace prit son gobelet en plastique

"- Bon bah a la fin d'année. Fit Ace

\- Yep! Gyn prit son gobelet aussi. A notre passage en STI pour Chesa, STMG pour Noko et moi, en ST2S pour nona et STL pour Ace

\- Et au 18 ans de Noko ! affirma Nona"

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus rigolait, elle avait enfin dit son âge aux autres. Puis les autres les suivaient avant de boire leurs verres. Ils allaient tous quitter le lycée Saint Ener pour allez a Notre Dame de Conis, c'était triste mais il fallait faire avec. Il fallait dire adieu a tout le monde et passé a autre chose. La cloche sonnait, et la salle se vidait. Gyn et Sonoko allèrent tout les deux a leurs arrêt de bus. Il y avait eu un gros silence pendant une bonne partie de la route

"- L'année est finie. Fit Sonoko d'un air triste

\- Le temps passe vite... Reprit Gyn. Ca passe tellement vite que bientôt on aura les cheveux blancs !

\- T'es bête ! Sonoko rigolait

\- C'est pas j'ai un super humour ! Ou que tu es bon publique !

\- Ou les deux ! Répondit Sonoko

\- Ouais, c'est plus ça ! Avouait Gyn

\- c'est ton humour qui a fait quasi tout le boulot tu sais ça _Mon amour_ ?

\- J'en doute pas _chérie_ !"  
Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois maintenant que Gyn et Sonoko sortaient ensemble, ils étaient bien comme ça. Même si ils n'étaient pas tout le temps comme les autres couples du lycée a être tout le temps collée, ça allait bien comme ça.

 **Maison de Sonoko, le même jour**

Sonoko ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait encore personne de rentré. Enfin, il y avait Teddy, mais il était toujours la lui. Cela faisait des mois que Sonoko et lui ne s'étaient plus parler. Enfin Teddy avait dégainer dire un joyeux anniversaire a sa petite soeur et c'est tout. La fille posait son sac et allait a la cuisine. Le jeune homme jouait la PS4, et entendit marcher dans la maison

"- Tu fais quoi l'année prochaine alors ?

\- STMG. Répondit Sonoko

\- D'accord"

Une part de Sonoko était triste que c'était la seule interaction qu'ils avaient eu en 6 mois, mais d'une autre elle était contante, car ça allait un peu mieux. Mais bon, plus rien ne sera comme avant maintenant.

Fin.

* * *

Un court chapitre pour clôturé cette fanfiction, parce que ça me rendait triste d'écrire sur ça parce que je pensais a mon ancien lycée xD Mais bon je vais reprendre une :)


End file.
